Trust
by canisa
Summary: (complete) Gundam W Shounen ai (1 2) AU High School Fic: Clouded by a dark past, Heero Yuy detached himself from everyone, including his chldhood friends Quatre and Wufei, until... (Note, Angst and Mature theme starts chapt. 7)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trust 1/13  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, murder, OCC, AU (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: none as of now. But later on 1+2 and 3+4  
  
NOTE: This is set in our time. No gundam. Alternative Universe. It may seem that Heero is very wimpy as of now, but there is a reason to it! I promise if you have patience you will find out why ^_^ I hope the idea that Heero seems to be weak is not offending anyone ^_^ anyway, C&C welcomed!  
  
Beta reader - Misuzu Gowa, Lionna Mouri  
  
Prologue -blood-  
  
There was blood everywhere. It was on his pale green shirt, on his shoes and his blue jeans. There was just too much red. Feeling dizzy, the slender boy tumbled back a few steps and propped himself against the cold wall. He had trouble breathing for he still didn't recover from the shock.  
  
Inhale.  
  
Exhale.  
  
They were just simple reflexes yet the boy could not perform the easy task naturally. The boy looked down on his trembling hands. Metal mixed with blood. And the red substance was trickling down his palm and dripping on the floor. So much, so much blood. What had he done? He nervously threw a glance at the body on the floor.  
  
Is he dead?  
  
The boy dropped his gun and inched his way toward the body. He kneeled down. Hesitant at first, he finally made up his determination and extended his hand to touch the long strands of silky golden hair. A feeling of reminiscence washed over the boy.  
  
Suddenly, the body.. no, the man moved. The malicious bloody face turned and looked directly into the shaken boy's blue eyes. And the man's left hand grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him close. The man placed his bloody face near the boy's ears. "I love you, Heero. But I had to do what I have to do.."  
  
The boy held his breath, too shocked to move.  
  
The bloody man slowly brought his right hand toward the boy's back. A bloody dagger was held tightly in the same bloody hand.  
  
The bloody man whispered again. "Forgive me, Heero." This time the boy could feel the bloody lips bush lightly against his sensitive earlobe. The boy shivered as the cold metal pressed against his spin.  
  
"HEERO!!" Suddenly the door was broken down and two figures swiftly rushed in. And then there was a gunshot fired near the boy. So loud that the boy could still hear the ringing in his ears. The boy looked down and found himself supporting a limp body.  
  
More blood.  
  
The two figures, one with blond hair and one with black hair, rushed to the boy's side. The boy was exhausted by now. He pushed the still body away from him and lost himself in the comfort of the darkness.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 -Encounter-  
  
3 years later.  
  
Unlike the uncaring students around him, Heero Yuy paced down the crowded high school corridor quickly for he did not wish to be late to the computer programming class. He was seventeen, thin with messy brown hair and a pair of perpetual cold blue eyes. But despite his stoic expression, people always noticed him, males and females all alike. They simply could not resist his cold beauty.  
  
"Slow down, there is plenty of time, pretty boy" Treize, the captain of the football team, placed his almost-too-friendly hand on Heero's slender shoulder from behind. Treize was a tall man comparing to Heero, who was around 5 feet 2 inches.  
  
Heero tensed and stopped abruptly. But before he could turn back, the new captain of fence team rescued him.  
  
"Let him go Treize, I thought you were an honorable man." The equally petit size Chinese man spoke monotonously.  
  
"My my, aren't you the prince coming to rescue, Wufei?" Despite Treize's teasing tone, the football captain let go of Heero's shoulder and visibly stepped back a few steps. However, his icy blue eyes seemed to want to consume the man in front of him alive. Treize had seen his opponent's fencing match last week. Treize knew his strength.  
  
Heero's rescuer paid no attention to Treize's words nor his actions. He merely pushed the still tensed Heero lightly from the back. "Let's go, Yuy."  
  
"Ah" Heero replied.  
  
"Heero, are you all right?" After Treize and his team left in frustration, a blond short haired boy of their age silently came to Heero and Wufei's side. He lightly touched Heero's right arm.  
  
  
  
"This is injustice, if that bastard dare touches Yuy again, I will smash his nose into his face." Wufei growled under his breath.  
  
The blond gave Wufei a weak smile. "Wufei, we just transferred to this school last month.... we should stay low.."  
  
Wufei gave a snort.  
  
The blond turned his attention back to his friend. "Heero.is everythin..."  
  
"Quatre, I'm fine." Heero did not look at Quatre. His steps quickened.  
  
"Heero.. you know." Being cut off the first time, Quatre tried and failed yet again.  
  
"We are late." With that, Heero quietly walked into the computer room and slid into his seat smoothly.  
  
Quatre and Wufei looked at each other and then both turned and looked worriedly at Heero before each took his seat next to Heero's right side and left side.  
  
----------  
  
"Jack Mason?" Mr. J asked  
  
"Here." A boy answered.  
  
"Duo Maxwell?" Mr. J read down the attendance list.  
  
No one answered and Mr. J lifted his head. "Maxwell?" His eyes started to get irritated. "Anyone seen Duo Maxwell?" Mr. J's patience was not heard in his raised voice.  
  
"He was down by the gym" a boy answered.  
  
" I saw him too, he was playing basketball." A girl seconded.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Duo sauntered in, casually arrogant in a simple white T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Even though his long chestnut hair was trapped in a braid, small strands of silky hair somehow escaped.  
  
"How's it going, teach?" Duo had a big grin plastered on his heart-shaped face. Both of his hands were in his packet.  
  
Already irritated, Mr. J's voice was even more cold and stiff. "Maxwell, you are late."  
  
Duo causally threw a glance at the clock above Mr. J's head. "Only by a few minutes." Duo dragged the chair loudly away from his desk and sat down, swinging his feet up on to the desk. "How's it going, Nick?" Already forgot about Mr. J, Duo asked the boy next to him.  
  
The boy shrugged. "Not bad, Maxell. Beat up any old ladies this morning on the court?"  
  
"Do You have a pass? Maxwell?" Before Duo could continue his casual conversation with his neighbor, Mr. J asked in a very irritated tone. "or an excuse?"  
  
Duo comically checked his pocket, pulling the inner lining out. No pass fell out of his pocket. Duo lifted his head and his laughing violet eyes met Mr. J's stern eyes. "Nope. Not here. Maybe I dropped it on the way."  
  
"Well, suppose you walk to the main office and get yourself another one." Mr. J coldly said.  
  
By this time, everyone in the room, including Heero, was watching the showdown between the teacher and the student.  
  
"Walk aaaaallllll the way down there by myself?" Duo made his voice tremble.  
  
Most of the class laughed.  
  
"What a clown!" Wufei murmured, his eyes full of detest.  
  
Even the kind- hearted Quatre was giving a disapproving look at the long haired troublemaker.  
  
Heero, however, was still wearing an expressionless face.  
  
"Look, I have a class to teach. I do not want to waste my time or everyone else's" Mr. J tried his best to control his voice. "Now get to the office!" The control was slipping.  
  
Tilting his head, Duo looked at Mr. J and pretended to look confused.  
  
"Okay, Maxwell, you pull this stunt everyday, I am tired of it. Now either you go to office now, or I will have the office people come down here and drag you out."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you SIR!" Duo jumped up and knocked down the chair noisily. He gave a perfect military salute to Mr. J. He marched toward the door, spinning around when he reached it. He scanned the room with an air of authority of a general. Slowly he nodded, "Good work, J. Keep up with it." With that, he closed the door and left with a room full of laughter.  
  
"Clown." Wufei spit out the word, frowning at the door.  
  
Quatre nodded and turned sideway to look at Heero. To his surprised, Quatre caught slight amusement from Heero's usual stoic face. A corner of his mouth twisted upward as if he was smirking at the incident. However, before Quatre could make any remark, Heero's cold expression slipped back. And Quatre was lost in thought. 


	2. Trust: Baseball

Title: Trust 2/13  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OCC, AU (no gundam!) a little un-consent action between 1 and 13. between PG and PG13? for now  
  
Paring: none as of now. But later on 1+2 and 3+4  
  
NOTE: This is set in our time. No gundam. Alternative Universe. It  
  
may seem that Heero is very wimpy as of now, but there is a reason  
  
to it! I promise if you have patience you will find out why ^_^ I  
  
hope the idea that Heero seems to be weak is not offending anyone  
  
^_^ anyway, C&C welcomed!  
  
Beta: Misuzu Gowa  
  
  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"Clown." Wufei spited out the word, frowning at the door.  
  
Quatre nodded and turned sideway to look at Heero. To his surprised,  
  
Quatre caught a slight amusement from Heero's usual static face. A  
  
Corner of his mouth twisted slightly upward as if he was smirking at  
  
the incident. However, before Quatre could make any remark, Heero's  
  
cold expression slipped back. And Quatre was lost in thought.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - baseball--  
  
After that little showdown with Duo, Mr. J somehow managed to regain his class and moved on with his agenda. Quatre, however, never really paid any attention to Mr. J. Not that he needed to. Instead, Quatre studied Heero, who was now taking notes in his neat and perfect handwriting. Looking at Heero's handsome face, Quatre felt a stab in his heart. It was a shame that he would never see Heero smile again. Not after that incident three years ago..  
  
Three years? Had it really been that long?  
  
Quatre mentally shook off the horrible memory. But he still couldn't control his fast breathing and pounding heart. That was a terrible terrible day. Images of Heero bathed in blood ran through his head like a carousel. Scenes of Heero lying in the hospital bed hooked up with machines and tubes still haunted him in his dreams. It was a miracle that Heero survived. But the cost was too much. Oh.. it was too much. It was as if someone had taken the old Heero away and replaced him with this lifeless doll. He ate. He slept. He even excelled in everything that was expected of him. Sports and academics were like a breeze to Heero. But sadly, this doll lacked emotion. It was a passive doll that never cried, never laughed or never angered.  
  
Until now. Quatre had finally caught an emotion on Heero's face.  
  
Amusement.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"Match is this afternoon," Wufei carelessly tossed Quatre his wallet after they walked out of the class. "You mind getting us some snacks?"  
  
Quatre caught the wallet effortlessly. "Sure. Chips?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Yuy, you want something?"  
  
Shaking his head lightly, Heero carefully opened his locker and retrieved his fencing equipment.  
  
"Quatre, buy skinny bone here something anyway. He hardly ate anything for lunch. I don't want him to collapse in the middle of the match." Wufei also opened his locker next to Heero. After he grabbed his equipment out, he slammed the locker closed.  
  
Quatre suppressed a chuckle. Who would have thought that this Chinese boy who ranted about justice all day was actually a mother hen? Quatre knew how much Wufei cared about Heero. He was almost too protective of him. Christ, the reason that they had to transfer to this school was because Wufei had beaten up this girl... what was her name? Relena? Anyway, the girl did nothing wrong except getting too obsessed with Heero, following them everywhere and glomping onto him all the time. Heero, on the receiving end, did nothing. Like the walking zombie he was, Quatre suspected Heero never noticed the girl's existence. Finally, the justice boy lost his patience when the girl crossed her line. Tired of being ignored, Relena confronted Heero in front of his locker. Frustrated by Heero's passiveness, the fool pushed Heero, causing the boy crushed into his locker. Wufei was furious. With a swift motion, Wufei stepped in between Relena and Heero and simply punched the poor girl in the middle of the busy hallway, sending her flying and hitting against the other side of the lockers. Poor girl. Quatre sincerely hoped that girl did not have to spend too much time on the hospital bed.  
  
"Sure Wufei, I'll try to get something healthy for Heero. See you later." Quatre gave a smile and turned around, heading toward the school parking lot.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
As usual, Duo got his detention. Bored, He sat in his chair with only two legs of the chair on the ground. With his feet on the desk, Duo rocked the chair back and forth; his eyes staring at the ceiling and his long braid trailing on the ground. Chewing his gum carelessly, Duo thought about spitting out his gum to see if it would stick to the ceiling.  
  
"Yo, Maxwell, you have another piece of gum?" A boy whispered from Duo's back.  
  
Responding to the small noisy, the teacher, who was unfortunately enough to have to stay after school to look after these delinquents, lifted his head up annoyingly.  
  
Duo shrugged at the teacher. He turned around, handing the boy a piece of gum and turned back but noticed that the teacher was still staring at him. Duo paused for 2 seconds and then plastered a big grin on his face. "You want one too? Teach?" His voice was almost too cheerful.  
  
The teacher rewarded Duo the deadliest glare he could give.  
  
Duo shrugged at the teacher again and then turned his attention back to his ceiling.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Their school lost the match miserably. Even with the Wufei and Heero's perfect victories.. well.. the only victories that they received, their school simply could not compete against the other. Quatre unconsciously took a mental note. Wufei was not going to be in a good mood today. He better cooked some good Chinese food tonight to appease the man's fury. Heero, on the other hand, didn't seem to care too much about it. Quatre watched him packed up his equipment systematically. Heero's face did not show the disappointment and the anger that he had seen on Wufei's face.  
  
Quatre sighed. He remembered how excited he was when he heard that Heero had agreed to join the fencing club with Wufei for the first time in 3 years. He had thought that maybe the activity would at least open up Heero a bit. Maybe it would give him a sense of belonging. To give Heero something to fight for. But a month had come and gone and there was no improvement on Heero's part.  
  
Quatre had always gone to Heero and Wufei's match whenever he did not have his own debate team meeting. Wufei was an excellent swordsman. He mastered all kinds from western fencing to ancient Chinese style. It was no wonder that Wufei had taken the title of the captain only a few weeks after they had transferred to this school. Heero was no less than Wufei. In fact, Quatre suspected that Heero was perhaps even a little bit better than Wufei. But there was no way for Qautre to find out. Unlike Wufei who always took on a more aggressive action, Heero was always on the defensive stand. Qautre had never seen Heero taking the first move. He would often stand facing the opponent without even bringing up his sword. His lack of aggression often either angered the opponent or fueled the opponent's false confidence. Either way, Heero allowed the other to strike first, which was the biggest mistake the opponent would make in the match. For Heero was fast. Before the sword would even touch him, Heero already brought up his weapon and the match was over with Heero's sword against his opponent's protected chest.  
  
Today was no different.  
  
Quatre waved at his friends and waited for them to come to him.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Finally the clock on the teacher's desk beeped. Before the teacher announced the ending of their suffering, most students were already rushing toward the door.  
  
Duo Maxwell was not one of them. He brought his feet down to the ground. He picked up his backpack and threw it across his shoulder effortlessly. The backpack was light for he did not carry any heavy textbooks. There were some pencils and scratch papers but that was about it. The backpack merely served as a symbol that he was a student.  
  
"Yo Maxwell, we're having a baseball game after, you want to come?" a boy suggested.  
  
Duo paused. He peered at the clock in the classroom. 5:00 pm. Was the fencing match over?  
  
"Sure." Duo shifted his backpack to his other shoulder. His hands were in his pocket.  
  
"Great. Barton is coming too. Old place, one near the parking lot."  
  
"Got cha." Duo grinned at the boy and strolled out of the room.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"Quatre, I had to meet with the teacher about our next match. You guys go head without me." Wufei hurriedly handed his equipment to Quatre. "The combo is 36 3 24." Seeing that Quatre nodded in understanding, Wufei turned and faced Heero. "Good match today, Yuy." With that, Wufei turned and walked toward the office.  
  
"Wufei was right. You were really good." Quatre smiled at his friend. The smile didn't elicit any emotion from Heero. Quatre was not surprised.  
  
After they locked up the fencing equipment, Heero and Quatre walked in silence toward the student parking lot. Quartre stole a peek at his friend. 2 hours of the match did not seem to wear Heero down.  
  
"Hey pretty boy." Appearing from nowhere, Treize stopped the two in the courtyard. He was followed by a group of other football players.  
  
Quatre tensed but he managed to squeeze a diplomatic smile. "What do you want, Treize." Wufei, you better get here soon. Quatre silently prayed.  
  
"Oh, not much.." Treize gave a malicious smile. His hunger eyes turned to the Japanese boy, peering up and down on Heero's body.  
  
Quatre calculated in his mind. All he needed to do was to take down Treize. That way, the others would be shocked or even hopefully ran away. Now, how could he take Treize?  
  
"Saw the match, Heero, you were pretty good." Treize stepped a bit closer. He voice husky and sexy. "You looked damn good in that tight fencing suit."  
  
Heero's eyes were on Treize. But he looked past Treize. He did not seem to acknowledge Treize's presence. The same way he ignored that girl from last school.  
  
Misunderstanding Heero's lack of reaction for fear, Treize took a step further. "You look even better in green tank top and that sexy black spandex."  
  
Quatre mentally groaned. Wufei had always hated the way Heero dressed after the match. He always said that Heero would attract too much attention. And Wufei was right! Quatre mentally kicked himself, regretting that he defended Heero. He had said that the fencing suit and the mask were too hot and Heero just needed the air now. Damn it. Now this was backfired.  
  
As if he did not want to afraid his prey, Treize slowly approached Heero.  
  
Quatre made up his mind. He would break Treize's hand first and then he would swipe the man down, hopefully breaking another couple bones. Deceptively small and weak, Quatre had mastered the art of Jujitsu, turning other's attack to his advantage. Capturing the attacking arm or leg, Quatre would only have to put some pressure on the joint and bend it the wrong way to snap the bone. It was lethal and not much energy would be utilized.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre felt his hand bounded by ropes. Turning around, Quatre was shocked to discover that he failed to notice ANOTHER group of Treize's man enclosed behind him. Now they had him captured. Quatre cursed at his lack of concentration.  
  
Reluctant to tear his eyes from the seemingly fragile prize, Treize spared a quick look at Quatre. "My men have their eyes on you too."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. By this time, his hands were tightly bounded behind his back. Quatre was not a strong man. He could not break away from this by brute force.  
  
As a football player lifted up Quatre and placed him on his shoulder, Treize seized Heero as well, who was still passive. Treize chuckled. He placed his hand underneath Heero's chin and lifted it up. Heero's cold blue eyes stare into him. Treize was lost in the beauty of Heero. He moved closer to Heero and captured Heero's mouth. Treize bit down Heero's lower lip. Treize kept his eyes open, looking for Heero's response.  
  
Heero's eyes were also open. But there was no response. Not even a wince.  
  
Frustrated, Treize forced Heero's mouth open with his tongue and plunged into Heero's warm cavern. As his tongue was exploring the exciting wetness and warmness, his hand pulled out Heero's tank top, which was tucked in the spandex 2 seconds ago. Still kissing, no.. still ATTACKING Heero with his tongue, Treize allowed his hand went under the tank top shirt, feeling Heero's tight muscle. Treize let out a pleasure groan.  
  
Quatre had already lost his diplomatic attitude. Picked up by Treize's man and forced to face the other way, he was kicking and screaming. "TREIZE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET..."  
  
Before Quatre could finish his screaming, Quatre felt the man under him tensed and fall to the ground. Quatre was thrown on the ground as well. Confused, Quatre struggled to stand up and when he faced Treize, he was treated with the scene of the most pissed off Treize. Though his filthy hands were still on Heero, Treize had broken off his kiss and was looking furiously down at the fallen man. Quatre traced Treize's eyesight and saw that there was an object at the pit of the fallen man's stomach. Quatre looked closer.  
  
It was a baseball.  
  
From the baseball field near the parking lot came a cheer. "HOMERUN!"  
  
Quatre tore his shocking eyes from the baseball and turned his attention to the baseball field, which was a good 400 feet away.  
  
Quatre recognized Duo Maxwell, who stood at the batter's box. He carelessly tossed the baseball bat on the ground. He looked at Treize for a short 3 seconds and then turned to his friend and mumbled a couple words. His friend nodded and left. Few seconds later, the friend returned with a megaphone. Duo took the megaphone and put it in front of his mouth. "HEY MAN!" He shouted cheerfully into the megaphone. "You mind getting us back that ball. That's our only ball."  
  
TBC 


	3. Trust: Background

Title: Trust 3/12?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OCC, AU (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: none as of now. But later on 1+2 and 3+4  
  
Archive: none as of now. you want it? Ask and you will get it ^_^  
  
NOTE: This is set in our time. No gundam. Alternative Universe. It  
  
may seem that Heero is very wimpy as of now, but there is a reason  
  
to it! I promise if you have patience you will find out why ^_^ I  
  
hope the idea that Heero seems to be weak is not offending anyone  
  
^_^ anyway, C&C welcomed!  
  
Extra warning: this part is supposed to clarify SOME stuff (not all of them I am afraid). I will be throwing out things at you. But if it gets you more confused.. hum. let me know ^_^  
  
---  
  
Quatre recognized Duo Maxwell, who stood at the batter's box. He carelessly tossed the baseball bat on the ground. He looked at Treize for a short 3 seconds and then turned to his friend and mumbled a couple words. His friend nodded and left. Few seconds later, the friend returned with a megaphone. Duo took the megaphone and put it in front of his mouth. "HEY MAN!" He shouted cheerfully into the megaphone. "You mind getting us back that ball. That was our only ball."  
  
Chapter 3 - Background ---  
  
Duo Maxwell tossed the megaphone back to his friend.  
  
"That was not our only ball." His friend stated quietly.  
  
Smile already fading, Duo gave him a slightly annoyed look. "It WAS my only ball, Barton." With that, Duo kicked the bat far away from him and started to run the bases. His team cheered as he made it back to the home base.  
  
Trowa Barton did not cheer for Duo Maxwell. Instead, he simply looked at Duo thoughtfully.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Treize felt the anger surged through his body. He felt restless. He had to get his hands on something. He had to smash something. That cocky little arrogant low life. Watching Duo running his bases, Treize gritted his teeth. At the same time, Treize unknowingly dug his fingers into Heero's flesh.  
  
Heero did not flinch and stood there like a rock.  
  
"Let go of him Treize." Wufei's voice was calm but low and deadly. He had just finished talking with the teacher and came out of the school building. He was not greeted with a pretty scene. He saw Heero's blood on his lower lip and Quatre's vulnerable state. Adrenalin rushed through his body like electricity ran through wire.  
  
Treize let go of Heero while the other football players scrambled to picked up their fallen teammate.  
  
Wufei raised his eyebrow when he saw the bruise on Heero's shoulder. "Kisama, what have you done, Treize?"  
  
Instead of giving his usual tease and haughty smile, Treize said nothing but Wufei could see that Treize's eyes were full of fury. Treize allowed himself few seconds to collect himself. When he finally felt that he had full controlled of his body, the football captain finally let out a familiar smile. He ran his hand over Heero's face quickly. "You tasted good, Heero." Treize licked his own lips, remembering the iron taste of Heero's blood. "Until next time." Treize turned and walked away. His teammates dragged the unconscious teammate following their leader.  
  
"Kisama, you dishonorable bastard!" It took the innocent Wufei a few seconds to realize the situation. As he was going to catch up with Treize and fulfilled his promise of "smashing his nose into his face", Quatre stopped him.  
  
"It was a tiring day, Wufei. We should get home." Quatre tried hard to give a comforting smile.  
  
"God Damn you, Quatre. I put Yuy in your hand and this is what happened? How are we supposed to explain this to Odin?" Wufei released his anger on Quatre. "You are supposed to be a master of Jujitsu. Can't even take care of those lowly cowards?" Wufei took out his pocketknife and sliced the offending robes on Quatre's wrists with a quick motion.  
  
Quatre rubbed his hands together, glad that the blood circulation was back. He then looked at the furious Wufei. Suddenly he felt real small.  
  
Wufei sighed. "Never mind. The fault was Treize's, not yours." He turned around and inquired his other friend. "Yuy, you all right?"  
  
Hearing Wufei, Heero stood up from where the man had fallen. "I am fine." Heero said flatly and swiftly turned around, heading toward Quatre's car. He walked just a bit faster than he normally did.  
  
"He said he was fine." Oblivious to Heero's slightly abnormal action, Wufei said to Quatre sarcastically. "That damn Treize will pay."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
  
  
-*-*  
  
Duo and Trowa walked silently back to their orphanage after their baseball game. They had won, 4 to 6.  
  
Trowa was confused. Usually Duo would be loud and excited about this kind of victory. The kid was practically on suger-high most of the time. However, at this point Duo was unusually quiet. Not that Trowa minded. He was just intrigued. Something about today was different.  
  
First of all, Duo did not normally hit homeruns. That didn't mean that Duo could not hit a homeruns. He usually only hit one at the later part of the game when the score was dangerously close for his teammates could always count on Duo's performance to save the score at the last minute. He did not hit homeruns at that early of the game. Though Trowa only befriended with Duo for 5 years, Trowa knew that Duo enjoyed playing with risk. Feeling the breeze going through his hair as he ran through the bases..competing against the people who were throwing the ball trying to catch up with him... THAT was Duo's ideal baseball game. To Duo, homerun was just too boring; it took away the fun of baseball. But today Duo hit a homerun at the very early stage of their game. It puzzled Trowa.  
  
Second, that ball was never meant to be hit as a homerun. It was a weird spin ball thrown by a left-hander. Not fast enough to be hit as far as it should. Duo must have swung real hard for it to make it a 400 feet homerun. Why? They didn't need it. Duo didn't like it. Why worked that hard to make it happen?  
  
Third, Duo lied. Duo never lied. He would run, he would hide, but he never lied. Trowa was still puzzled by Duo's odd behavior especially the moment when he pointed out that there were more than one balls. It was as if Duo was angry. Duo's usual happy face was suddenly laced with pure anger. At whom? Him for pointing out Duo's lie? Not likely.  
  
It could only be those people at the parking lot. Like Duo, Trowa had perfect vision. He didn't pay too much attention to them until Duo hit the unexpected homerun. Trowa could only recall that there were some football players with two little skinny kids. Maybe Duo didn't like those big guys harassing those two people? That's more likely. Duo could never tolerate people abusing others. Trowa did not know much about Duo's past but he could only guess it was as hard as his childhood. Those past had made them more sympathetic yet indifferent at the same time.  
  
Trowa threw a last glance at his friend. No longer confused, Trowa was amused. How amazing. It would be Duo's record for being solemn for two hours straight.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
The room was dimly lighted by the screen light of a black laptop on the desk. A backpack lay lazily against the desk chair, half opened. Next to the desk was a simple bed with aqua blue comforter neatly folded on top of it. Across the bed was a four level wooden shelve that stood 4 feet tall. It was loaded heavily with books: mostly the classic literatures and some modern computer programming books. A three-tier wooden chest of drawers concealed in the darkness of the corner.  
  
Heero Yuy was also concealed in the darkness of the other end of the corner.  
  
With his back against the wall, Heero sat on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest. His slander arms encircled around his bare legs and his head rested on the top of his knees. His bottom lip no longer bled but a dry red stain remained in place. Heero had never bothered to wipe it off after the incident. When the man had kissed him and harassed his lips, Heero barely felt his presence. In fact, he barely noticed anything.  
  
Except one thing.  
  
Heero Yuy stared at the small dirty baseball sitting on the floor directly in front of him.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
As he had promised, Quatre cooked Chinese food for dinner in their new kitchen. Though he was tossing the mixture of vegetables and chicken in the skillet, Quatre couldn't help but thought about Heero.  
  
In three years and they had changed 5 schools after that murder incident. The media and the FBI were just seemed to be too resourceful. Quatre shook his head lightly. Not even with his father and Wufei's fathers' political influences could they prevent them from finding Heero. It was so annoying. Why couldn't they just leave Heero alone? What was done was done. Nothing else mattered anymore. If they had Heero, they would just put him through more danger. Why couldn't they understand that?  
  
Quatre dumped the stir-fried sauce into the skillet. He blended the sauce in the mixture with two or three strokes and covered the skillet for it to shimmer. He then turned his attention to the pot, stirring the soup occasionally to prevent it from sticking to the pot.  
  
While Heero was in the emergency room, Quatre and Wufei had already decided that they would stay by Heero's side no matter what. 14 years of friendship would not allow them to let Heero went through this trauma alone. As a result, whenever they transferred to a school, Quatre's father would often arrange an apartment for them to live together and Wufei's parents would fly in and drop by occasionally to check upon them. Quatre silently thanked their parents for their support and understanding.  
  
Quatre washed the rice in another pot. He drained the rice and then added the correct amount of water. He put the pot into the rice cooker. After plugging in the power cord, Quatre flipped the switch on the rice cooker and then the rice cooker started to heat up.  
  
But often as they began to settle down, the FBI would find them eventually, forcing them to undergo another round of transferring school and erasing their records so that they could escape their grasp. Quatre did not even want to know how much money, time and stress his father had to go through for it to pull it up every time .. Well, maybe except the last school, they didn't really have to erase the record for it was Wufei's fault for getting them kicked out of the school..  
  
Quatre eyed at Wufei, who came into the kitchen, starting to take out plates and chopsticks.  
  
Wufei returned Quatre a look. "Is everything ready?"  
  
Quatre smiled. Wufei had calmed down a lot for the past hour. "Almost, another 10 minutes or so." Quatre turned down the fire a bit for the soup.  
  
Wufei carried a stack of plates and started to walk out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. "Good. I will get Heero down after I am done with these."  
  
Quatre nodded with a faint smile still lingering on his mouth. "That will be great."  
  
The school they were attending situated in a quiet suburban neighborhood in New Jersey. With the exception of Treize, everything was quite nice.  
  
Quatre uncovered the stir-fried.  
  
The thought of Treize triggered another name in Quatre's mind.  
  
He tasted a piece of broken broccoli to see if the food was ready.  
  
Duo Maxwell. Did he hit that ball to save them or was it just a coincidence?  
  
The broccoli tasted great. Quatre turned off the stove.  
  
Quatre also remembered the amused expression he found on Heero's usual static face.  
  
The indicator light on the rice cooker went off, telling Quatre that the rice was ready as well.  
  
He might be a beneficial for Heero... That Duo Maxwell. Quatre contemplated for a few seconds. Maybe he should talk it over with Wufei.  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Does that clarify a couple points? C&C please 


	4. Trust: Meltdown

Title: Trust 4/12?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OCC, AU (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: none as of now. But later on 1+2 and 3+4  
  
Archive: none as of now. you want it? Ask and you will get it ^_^  
  
NOTE: This is set in our time. No gundam. Alternative Universe. It  
  
may seem that Heero is very wimpy as of now, but there is a reason  
  
to it! I promise if you have patience you will find out why ^_^ I  
  
hope the idea that Heero seems to be weak is not offending anyone  
  
^_^ anyway, C&C welcomed!  
  
  
  
Previous:  
  
He might be beneficial for Heero... That Duo Maxwell. Quatre contemplated for a few seconds. Maybe he should talk it over with Wufei.  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
-*-*-  
  
Chapter 4 - meltdown--  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Wufei raised his eyebrow. Though still washing the dishes in the sink, his hands were just a bit rough on the delicate plates.  
  
Drying the plates next to Wufei, Quatre winced involuntarily. He really did not like to confront with Wufei. Throughout the whole dinner, Quatre had been gathering up his courage to talk this out with Wufei. He had run through all the possible reaction Wufei would give when he brought up the issue. But nothing could prepare Quatre Wufei's wrath.  
  
"You want Heero to befriend with that clown?!" Wufei shook his head, not believing at all. "Have you SEEN what that clown did in the class EVERYDAY? He is a dishonorable bastard!"  
  
"But he saved us" Quatre's persisted.  
  
"It was a coincidence." Wufei snorted. "What do you know about him? He practically got kicked out of the class all the time. You don't KNOW what kind of bastard he could be." Wufei roughly cleansed another plate.  
  
"Yes, We don't know him. We don't know what kind of MAN he could be." Quatre quietly retorted.  
  
"Quatre, God damn you. He could be a psychopath. You want Heero to ruin his life and to befriend with a man like Zechs again and getting himself killed too? He had lost his.." Wufei suddenly stopped short, realizing that he had uttered the forbidden name.  
  
Quatre tensed. He quickly looked around and was relieved that Heero had already finished cleaning up his plate and had gone upstairs.  
  
Wufei's stopped washing dishes but he allowed the water running. "You know Quatre." Wufei sighed. Wufei's voice had calmed down a bit. "I just don't want Heero to get hurt again. That. that." Wufei searched for the word. "That murder had ruined Heero's life. I don't want this clown to turn out to be another psychopath too."  
  
Quatre looked squarely at Wufei. " Heero needs to trust people again." Quatre took in a deep breath. "We need to trust Heero for making his decisions. Don't you get it? He needs that from us before he could stand on his own. Besides, " Quatre turned his eyes away from Wufei. "Heero actually reacted to Duo." Quatre smiled slightly. "How long ago since we have seen Heero getting mad. How long ago since we have heard Heero laughing?"  
  
Wufei was quiet. The water was still running.  
  
"Did you remember the time that Heero got mad at me when I broke his toy gun?" Quatre's eyes focused on an old picture on the wall. "It was an accident. He left the toy gun on the sofa and it was buried under the newspaper."  
  
Wufei's expression softened and his mind went back 8 years ago. "And your fat ass sat on that pile of newspaper, snapping the plastic toy gun in half."  
  
Quatre turned his eyes back to Wufei briefly, frowning. "You didn't have to put it that way." Quatre stared at the old picture again. "And then he chased me up and down the stairs. God, he was so angry and it was only a cheap plastic toy gun."  
  
Wufei allowed himself a chuckle. "Well, Heero was always possessive of his belongings." Realizing that the water was still running, Wufei quickly turned the faucet off.  
  
Quatre nodded. "But then I tripped on the way down the stairs. I broke my ankle."  
  
"You were a weakling. You SPRANG your ankle." Wufei laughed.  
  
"I'd like to remember the way I wanted to remember." Quatre pouted "Anyway, so Heero just stopped yelling at me. He picked me up, carrying me on his back.." Quatre smiled. "He didn't say anything, but I know he felt sorry."  
  
"You purposely TRIPPED on the stairs didn't you?" Wufei eyed at Quatre. "I know you like to manipulate other people. You have your father's blood in you." Wufei's snorted, in a benign way.  
  
"You mean I have a great diplomatic skill right?" Quatre grinned.  
  
"Well?" Wufei didn't give up.  
  
"What?" Quatre pretended to not understand.  
  
"Did you trip on the stairs on purpose or not?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "It was the only way to divert Heero's anger."  
  
"You were a bastard, Quatre." Wufei smiled. There was no hostility in his voice.  
  
"I was, wasn't I?" Quatre smiled too. "Heero was a grumpy person to befriend with. I gotta have something to encounter him."  
  
Wufei nodded. " But we all loved that bastard."  
  
"That's why we should do the right thing for him right now. We want that bastard back don't we?"  
  
Defeated, Wufei looked at his childhood friend. "I should have known this was a trap."  
  
Quatre reminded Wufei. "Diplomatic skills, Wufei. Diplomatic skills."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Quatre sighed loudly as he walked into his orchestra class. A week had passed and he still did not have the chance to talk to Duo. Mr. J must have really hated Duo. He kicked him out of class everyday.  
  
Quatre took out his violin from his locker in the orchestra room and went to his seat. He opened the case and picked up his instrument. He absent- mindly plugged the strings to check for sound.  
  
The oboe player started to play concert C for him. . It was a routine that their teacher, Mr. G, had insisted. The whole orchestra had to be in tune before he walked into the class.  
  
Being the concertmaster, Quatre stood up, facing toward the class. He listened to the note, gracefully letting his fiddle dance across on the violin. It sang the perfect concert C Quatre had imitated from the oboe. The note lingered in the room for a few seconds and the rest of the group slowly joined in.  
  
Quatre winced a bit. Not everyone knew how to tune his or her instrument. The second chair violins seemed to be a bit too sharp. The trumpet section seemed to be blasting the note. How would anyone hear the note under that kind of blast? Quatre closed his eyes, trying to sort out everyone's tune. Only the flute section was decent. No wonder Mr. G picked Dvorak's symphony number 8, G major . It had a great flute solo in it. Quatre opened his eyes and really looked at the flute section leader for the first time since he had been in the class. What was his name? Quatre stared at the slender boy, who had a weird hair band covering almost half of his face. .  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. He had seen this boy somewhere else before. He was with Duo Maxwell that day on the baseball field.  
  
"That was good, Mr. Winner." Mr. G walked into the room. Quatre nodded and sat down. "We will start with Dvorak." Mr. G raised his hand with a conductor's stick in his right hand. Mr. G's hand paused in the midair for a few seconds. When he saw that all his students' attention was on him, he set up the tempo for the piece.  
  
The beautiful flute sound permeated in the room. Quatre sneaked a furtive glance at the flute player.  
  
Mr. G's hand stopped abruptly. "Where was my French horn?" His face was annoyed. "you were supposed to be supporting Mr. Barton's solo in the background!" Mr. G's eyes dangerously narrowed at the unfortunate French horn player.  
  
Quatre, however, was delighted. Trowa Barton. Quatre repeated his name silently. Mr.G's yelling had finally reminded him the flute player's name. Quatre looked at Trowa again. For Heero he would do anything. He made up his mind.  
  
The remaining 40 minutes went by in Quatre's agony. Mr. G had spent most of his time rehearsing the brass section. When the bell finally ran, Quatre put down his violin carefully but swiftly into his case. Leaving the case on his seat, Quatre walked to Trowa's section.  
  
"Um. Hi." Quatre took care not to show his embarrassment.. too much.  
  
The flute player looked up, just finishing up polishing his flute and putting it back into his case.  
  
"Do you mind if .. um.. if we meet after school?" Quatre saw Trowa raised an eyebrow, question in his eyes. "I mean to talk.. there was something I need to talk to you about." Quatre quickly added. He lowered his head and stared at his shoes, feeling hot on his cheek.  
  
To Quatre, a good 5 seconds went by like an hour.  
  
"Where?" Trowa asked in a quiet tone.  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa. He couldn't believe that he actually agreed. "Cafeteria is okay for you?" Quatre said quickly, as if he was afraid that the green eye boy would change his mind.  
  
Trowa nodded once.  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Heero Yuy copied the call numbers from the computer screen in the school library. He then turned around and started to walk toward shelves of books. Mrs. Po had made Heero's entire class doing a research paper on war and the psychology of the soldiers that were involved.  
  
Heero matched a book with one of the call numbers in his scratch paper. The book was on the top shelve, which was a good 6 feet above the ground. Heero extended his right arm, standing on his toes.  
  
His hand barely touched the book.  
  
"Hey kid, want some help?" Duo Maxwell's cheerful voice came behind of Heero.  
  
Heero still extended his arm, as if he did not hear Duo.  
  
Duo sighed, comically. "Yare yare." He shrugged and reached for the book, easily retrieving it and put it on a lower shelve.  
  
Heero lowered his arm and took the book from the lower shelve.  
  
Duo shrugged again and turned to leave.  
  
Having the book firmly tucked in his hand, Heero turned around and looked at Duo's retreating back.  
  
Duo's long braid swung lazily behind him, as if inviting people to pull it.  
  
"I am not a kid." Heero quietly said. It was so low that no one would have heard.  
  
But Duo responded. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. There was teasing in his eyes.  
  
"I am not a kid." Heero repeated flatly.  
  
Duo ran his eyes up and down, pausing more than once on Heero's body.  
  
Heero stood as a rock, realizing that he was in his spandex and tank top. They had just finished the fencing practice.  
  
Finally Duo winked and opened his mouth AFTER he fully checked out Heero from a good 8 feet or so. "Yup, you are not a kid."  
  
Heero gave Duo a glare. A mild one but definitely a glare.  
  
Not bothered by the glare at all, Duo shrugged carelessly. This time with exaggeration. Ignoring Heero, Duo turned again and started to approach the library exit.  
  
Heero gripped his book tightly in his hand. He walked past Duo in a quick few steps, almost running. He took out his library card and checked out his book under the scan near the door. He opened the library door with a forceful yank and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Everyone in the library was startled by the loud noise.  
  
Except Duo, who stood in the middle of the library, smirking at the door. "You don't walk like a kid either."  
  
TBC  
  
-*-*-*  
  
note:  
  
Ah, finally Heero had talked again ^_^ not much but he did say SOMETHING right?  
  
Promise I will have more action involving Heero and Duo next chapter :^_^  
  
Heero:: --glare at canisa -- you better..or omae o korosu.  
  
Duo:: hey, me like this part. I was awesome. I get to see your sexy ass.  
  
Heero::-- glare at Duo--- omae o korosu  
  
Duo:: I know hee-chan, you love showing it to me too. 


	5. Trust: Books

Title: Trust 5/12?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OCC, AU (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: none as of now. But later on 1+2 and 3+4  
  
NOTE: This is set in our time. No gundam. Alternative Universe. It  
  
may seem that Heero is very wimpy as of now, but there is a reason  
  
to it! I promise if you have patience you will find out why ^_^ I  
  
hope the idea that Heero seems to be weak is not offending anyone  
  
^_^ anyway, C&C welcomed!  
  
  
  
Previous:  
  
Heero gripped his book tightly in his hand. He walked past Duo in a quick few steps, almost running. He took out his library card and checked out his book under the scan near the door. He opened the library door with a forceful yank and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Everyone in the library was startled by the loud noise.  
  
Except Duo, who stood in the middle of the library, smirking at the door. "You don't walk like a kid either."  
  
Chapter 5 - books-  
  
Wufei and Quatre's conversation was cut short when Heero opened the car door of the backseat.  
  
"Hi Heero." Turning back from the passenger side, Quatre greeted cheerfully.  
  
Heero said nothing. He climbed into the car and laid his backpack on the car seat next to him.  
  
"You got the books you wanted?" Used to Heero's no reply policy, Quatre had mastered the art of getting the conversation going by himself.  
  
Still no expression, Heero grabbed the door handle, closing the door shut.  
  
"You only found one book? "Quatre pointed at the only library book Heero was carrying.  
  
Heero lowered his head, staring at the book firmly tucked in his hand. Heero's eyes were clouded with confusion for a split few seconds. Then the anger came up to him like a wave and he flung the book across the car seat. The book hit the other side of the backseat door and dropped on the floor with a loud "Thump".  
  
Quatre involuntarily moved back a bit, taken by surprise. Heero had never acted like this. For the first time in three years, Heero was mad.  
  
Wufei was shocked too. He turned around and stared at Heero. "Yuy, what's the matter with you?"  
  
Heero said nothing. He allowed himself to calm his heartbeat down and then he bent down, picking up the fallen book.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre did not know if he should be screaming with joy or terror.  
  
Heero turned his head and looked out the window. The anger had already left him.  
  
Knowing that Heero had retreated himself back to his doll state, Quatre gave up and turned around. His mind was a mixture of confusion and happiness. Heero was mad. Qautre repeated silently. God, who would have thought that he wanted to see Heero mad. Whatever made Heero mad. God bless!  
  
  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Trowa left the cafeteria and met up with Duo just outside of the school main entrance.  
  
"Yo." Duo hopped cheerfully toward Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded. But as Duo was getting closer, Trowa began to eye at Duo suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Duo frowned. "Do I have something on my face?" Duo brought up his free hand and rubbed his cheek slightly.  
  
Trowa shook his head and pointed at the pile of books that Duo was carrying underneath his right arm.  
  
"Ooooh, you mean these." Duo shrugged, acting as if he did not know why it was such a big deal.  
  
"I don't recall you are interested in war and psychology." Trowa looked over the titles of the books. While he was checking, he also discovered that Duo's backpack was full and heavy. Trowa knew Duo never brought any textbooks to school.  
  
"Hey," Duo smirked. "A man gotta read sometimes."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Quatre sat at the dinner table. He was nervous. Heero was almost finishing up his dinner and he still hadn't brought up the subject yet. After talking to Trowa, Quatre had found out that Duo often played baseball with the local league on the weekend. Though he is not officially on the team, he showed up frequently enough that the team even gave him a uniform. Quatre and Wufei had talked in the car before Heero got in. They decided to join the baseball league so that they could create a chance for Heero to really know Duo. They both believed that they should do so the sooner the better, before Duo's influence wore off.  
  
Looking for help, Quatre glanced at Wufei.. Wufei looked away. Quatre cursed. He should have never depended on Wufei for anything. It was hard to convince Heero to do anything. It took them THREE years to get him back on fencing.  
  
Quatre picked up his green tea and sipped. He had made Heero's favorite for dinner. well, at least his favorite three years ago. Watching Heero expressionlessly eating his sushi one by one systematically starting from the left corner of his plate, Quatre doubted that Heero was actually tasting the food. Quatre placed his cup down determinedly. It was now or never. Once Heero got back into his room, he would not see him until morning.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero was on his third to the last sushi.  
  
"You know tomorrow is Saturday," Quatre gave his best smile.  
  
Heero picked up his second to the last sushi.  
  
"So Wufei and I thought we should do something at least. What do you think about baseball?" Quatre crossed his fingers, hoping Heero won't say no.  
  
Heero picked up his last sushi. He ate the food in a single bite. No words. No disagreement.  
  
"Okay, so that's what we will do okay?" Quatre couldn't believe today was his lucky day! First he got to find out Duo's best friend was and met the handsome guy after school to found out Duo's activities. And then he saw Heero got mad in the car, actually showing some emotion! Oh, that was kind of weird that he was actually excited about Heero getting mad but never mind that! Now that Heero had agreed to join the baseball team, he was on the roll! Happy and relieved, Quatre stood up, ready to carry his plate to the sink.  
  
"I have to go back to the school library tomorrow afternoon." Taking advantage of Quatre's shock, Heero got to the sink first. He washed the dishes with unmatchable speed. After drying it with the towel, Heero placed the plate back in the cabinet. Heero went straight back to his room.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"I am sorry but they were all checked out." The old school library lady lifted up her head from the greenish computer screen and showed a somewhat sympathetic face.  
  
Expressionless, Heero stood in front her, his backpack on his shoulder. He was wearing a nice dark blue jean jacket with white tanktop inside. His long pale jean pants nicely matched his eye color.  
  
Thinking that the student in front of her was shocked, the nice librarian tried to be helpful. "Well, we could see who checked them out and maybe you could borrow the books from them?" Her fingers flew across the keyboard.  
  
Heero stared at the back of the computer that the librarian was working on.  
  
"Hum.. let's see.." The librarian adjusted her eyeglasses. "oh my, this is quite strange." The old lady leaned toward the computer screen, making sure she was looking at the records right. "I thought there was a 5 books per subject quota on every student."  
  
Heero stood like a rock.  
  
"Well, kid, I don't know what to tell you." Given up solving the mystery, the librarian finally turned her eyes back to Heero. "I hope you are a good friend with this student." She glanced briefly at the screen again. "Because this kid got all your books."  
  
"Who is it?" Heero flatly asked.  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"I can't believe this." Quatre whined. "I went through all this trouble to find out about Duo and then he has a stupid report to do?"  
  
"There is always next weekend." Wufei continued studying his biology book on the comfy sofa.  
  
"Who the hell would actually open the school library on the weekend!!!" Quatre dropped his weight on the sofa next to Wufei. His arms threw in the air.  
  
Wufei chuckled. " You were just frustrated because you told that guy that you would be there."  
  
Quatre sat straight immediately and frowned at Wufei. "What?"  
  
Wufei put down his biology book. "You heard me. I saw you two walked out of the school. You had a looong conversation."  
  
Quatre faintly blushed. "We . um.. we were talking about this music we were playing." Quatre searched for words. "You know, we are in the orchestra together."  
  
Wufei studied his childhood friend for a few seconds and then smirked. "Whatever happened to your diplomatic skills, Quatre?"  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Impassively, Heero Yuy walked out of the library with his backpack light. The hall was quiet since not many students usually hang out in school on weekends. He passed by rows and rows of lockers. The hallway seemed endless.  
  
Heero turned left to the main wing, heading toward the school's main entrance. The hall wasn't quiet anymore. There was faint thumping sound echoing in the air. Heero paused and instead of going straight toward the main entrance, he turned right toward the north wing. As he went pass the gym he caught a familiar long braid waving in the basketball court.  
  
Heero Yuy stepped onto the court.  
  
Duo Maxwell jumped and released the basketball from his hands gracefully. The basketball followed a beautiful curve and went straight into the basket. It was perfect. "YAH!" Duo involuntarily screamed with joy.  
  
"I want my books back." Heero said. The low voice echoed in the indoor basketball court.  
  
Raising his eyebrow, Duo turned around. The basketball bounced back to him and Duo caught the ball with his right hand without even looking at it.  
  
"I want my books back." Heero insisted.  
  
"Do you always repeat your words?" Duo turned his back, heading toward his belongings. He dug around in the duffle bag a bit and finally retrieved a book. "Looking for this?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo. "All of them."  
  
Duo smirked. "What makes you think I will give them to you."  
  
Heero glared at Duo again. Full force.  
  
Not intimidated at all, Duo returned a grin. "How about this," Duo bounced the basketball on the floor a few times. The sound echoed in the room. "You beat me, you get the books."  
  
Heero stood passive for a few seconds and then turned to leave.  
  
Duo shrugged and turned his attention back to the court. With the ball in his hand, he raised his right arm just a bit higher than his left. Using the right hand as the guiding hand and the left hand as a support, Duo aimed for the basket.  
  
"If you are going to the county library, don't bother." Duo released the ball in the air. "I have already made the trip this morning."  
  
Heero abruptly stopped. He turned around and saw the basketball went straight into the basket.  
  
Duo caught the ball as it came back to him. He turned around arrogantly.  
  
Clenching his fists, Heero tensed.  
  
Duo smirked. He lightly threw the basketball in the air and caught it with his index finger. The ball kept spinning.  
  
Heero threw down his backpack to the side and got rid of his jacket with a violent twist. He walked toward Duo with anger in his eyes.  
  
TBC 


	6. Trust: "To Hear the Birds Sing"

Title: Trust 6/12?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OCC, AU (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: none as of now. But later on 1+2 and 3+4  
  
Archive:  
  
NOTE: This is set in our time. No gundam. Alternative Universe. It  
  
may seem that Heero is very wimpy as of now, but there is a reason  
  
to it! I promise if you have patience you will find out why ^_^ I  
  
hope the idea that Heero seems to be weak is not offending anyone  
  
^_^ anyway, C&C welcomed!  
  
  
  
Previous:  
  
Clenching his fists, Heero tensed.  
  
Duo smirked. He lightly threw the basketball in the air and caught it with his index finger. The ball kept spinning.  
  
Heero threw down his backpack to the side and got rid of his jacket with a violent twist. He walked toward Duo with anger in his eyes.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 6 - "To Hear the Birds Sing" -  
  
"You are too slow!" Duo faked a left and then charged past Heero from the right with the basketball firmly in his control.  
  
Heero swirled around, intending to catch up with Duo.  
  
Duo raced down the court, lengthening the distance between him and his opponent.  
  
Seeing that he would not be able to steal back the ball, Heero stopped and dropped his weight slightly. Panting, he bent down and rested his hands temporarily on his knees. Heero's eyes followed Duo's movement.  
  
Getting near under the basket, Duo did a three step hops. And at the last step, Duo's body was in the air for a brief second, his hand releasing the ball upwards. The ball precisely hit the backboard and banked into the basket. "10 to 4." Duo triumphly announced.  
  
Heero scowled.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Quatre eyed at the White Pages sitting in front of him on the low coffee table.  
  
Wufei sat next to Quatre on the sofa, still burying his head in his awful biology book.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Quatre sat straight. "It is only polite that we should call him to let him know that we are not coming." Quatre reassured himself.  
  
Wufei ignored Quatre, eyes following the tiny prints on the page, describing the difference between a prokaryote and eukaryote.  
  
Quatre picked up the heavy White Pages and started to flip the pages to the "B" section. He winced as he saw the long list of names listed under "Barton".  
  
"Do you know his father's name?" Wufei asked without too much interest.  
  
Quatre shook his head. He closed the book and walked toward the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and poured a glass of orange juice. Still standing next to the refrigerator, Quatre drank down the orange juice with one gulp. He then held his empty glass thoughtfully.  
  
Wufei flipped a page.  
  
Quatre abruptly put down the empty glass in the sink and returned to the sofa. He reopened the White Pages swiftly and immediately found the name, Barton.  
  
"Michael" Quatre nodded to himself. "Michael Barton sounds good." Quatre picked up the phone and started dialing. The phone rang twice and a low male voice answered on the other end. "Hello," Quatre took care to smooth his voice. "I am looking for Trowa?" Quatre listened for a few seconds and his eyebrows dropped in disappointment. "Oh, I am sorry I called the wrong number." Quatre handed up phone and reverted his eyes to the phone book.  
  
Wufei smirked behind his biology book. He then got up, throwing the offending biology book aside. "You are pathetic." Wufei teased Quatre. "I am going to take a shower. If you ever found his phone number, let me know."  
  
Quatre ignored Wufei. He did NOT have to see Wufei's face to know that he is laughing at him now.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Heero held his hands up trying to block Duo. But Duo was almost a head taller than him. Heero was hardly in Duo's way.  
  
Duo shifted his position. Instead of trying to aim for the basket and go for the three point shot, Duo stayed low, juggling the ball between his legs. The smirk stayed on his face since the beginning of the game.  
  
Heero coldly stared at Duo, who stood merely a couple inches in front of him. He lowered his center of gravity as well. He brought down his arms and extended them sideway to prevent Duo from breaking his defense.  
  
"You WERE doing well in the beginning but you are tired now, kid." Duo teased. "Fencing hardly gave you any exercise."  
  
Heero said nothing, his eyes trained on Duo's violet eyes. He would not let Duo trick him again. This time he would get the ball back.  
  
"You can get away in fencing because you have quick reflexes." Duo's hands never slowed down juggling the ball. "All you need to do is wait for the opponent to come at you." Duo laughed. "Hell, you don't even need to move a inch!"  
  
Heero glared at Duo. He wisely did not let his anger distract his concentration.  
  
Seeing that Heero was not responding, Duo suddenly sprang out an evil grin. He knew he had Heero's undivided attention. Taking the advantage of their closeness, Duo leaned his face forward, making a motion of kissing the boy in front of him.  
  
Heero jerked his head back in response before Duo could physically touch Heero with his sensuous lips. Eyes widened. He barely saw the smirk on Duo's face before Duo ran past him and put the ball neatly in the basket.  
  
Duo caught the bouncing ball and turned around. "Still want to continue?"  
  
Heero stared at Duo with embarrassment and anger in his eyes.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
On the 42 nd floor, Senator Winner leaned back on his leather office chair. His eyes looked out the bay window, admiring the beauty of the golden gate bridge on the San Francisco Bay.  
  
Behind him, his desk was littered with piles and piles of official paper waiting for his signature. The Red light on his massive black digital phone stubbornly and furiously blinked to get his attention.  
  
But Senator Winner did not care at this moment. He continued to admire the scenery outside of his office. It was breathtaking. He had moved into this office two year ago but he had never really noticed the beauty outside until now.  
  
Finally a firm knocks on his door brought his eyes back to his desk.  
  
"I have been trying to phone you, Senator Winner, but you don't seem to want to pick up the phone." His secretary stepped in with a smile. "Senator Chang is here."  
  
Senator Winner returned a smile. "Do ask him to come in." Senator Winner fingered the file that was on his lap. It was a file sent from General Odin Lowell.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"It's dark and Heero hasn't returned yet." Quatre impatiently paced in the room.  
  
Wufei started to comment but then the sound of the garage door halted him.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Heero opened the front door.  
  
"How was the paper going?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero said nothing. He dropped his empty backpack on the sofa and went to the kitchen closet. He emerged with a tool box.  
  
Wufei eyed at the tool box suspiciously. But instead of say anything, he and Quatre followed Heero out to the driveway.  
  
To their surprise, they found a big box approximately 10 feet in length sitting on the driveway.  
  
Heero went to the box, opening it and retrieving the content.  
  
Quatre and Wufei watched in silence as Heero assembled the basketball pole on their driveway.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Where were you?" Trowa's voice was dangerously low.  
  
Duo shrugged. He kicked off his sneakers and headed toward the shower.  
  
"Duo! You smelled bad." A little girl tugged at Duo's jersey with one hand. The other hand pinched her nose comically.  
  
Duo smiled. He kneeled down. "That's why I am going to take a shower if Trowa let me." Still patting the girl's head, Duo looked up at his tall friend.  
  
Trowa sighed. "Will you go to the baseball game tomorrow then?"  
  
Duo carelessly took off his sweat stained shirt. "No. Why?"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going then?"  
  
Duo loosed his braid. "To hear the birds sing."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Quatre worriedly looked out of the window. "He's been practicing shooting for 2 hours straight now. What got to him?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Who cares? It's better than having him locked up in his room."  
  
Quatre continued to watch Heero making shoots. "That's true. But how can he see the basket. It's very dark, even with the garage light on."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
The next morning, Heero woke up at 6 AM sharp. After brushing his teeth and washed his face, he put on a lose T-shirt and toped it with his light sweater. He picked out a pair of long sweatpants and started to head toward the garage.  
  
7 AM. Heero arrived at the student parking lot. As he was parking his car, he noticed that Duo just got here too. Clenching his fists, Heero walked toward Duo's car.  
  
Duo parked and got out and saw Heero standing right next to his car.  
  
Heero eyed at Duo suspiciously. "Where is your basketball?"  
  
"I told you I would be here at 7 AM." Duo grinned. "But I never mentioned about basketball." He ran his hand over his hair. "We are going hiking." Duo stated as a matter of fact. His voice was calm  
  
Heero stared at Duo, not believing him at all.  
  
Duo looked up and down on Heero's outfit. "It's an easy hike. You should be fine in those."  
  
Realizing Duo was not joking, Heero ignored him and started to head back his car.  
  
Duo shrugged. He pulled out a computer print out. "AP honor English, A+. AP Calculus A+, World History honor, A+, AP Chemistry, A+, Advance Programming, A+, Honor Psychology.." Duo trailed off and looked at Heero's furious face. "You want to finish your report on war and soldier psychology or not?"  
  
"All of them. I want my books by the end of the day." Heero's voice did not hide his anger.  
  
Duo grinned. He went to the trunk and patted the trunk with affection. "All in here. A mini library."  
  
Heero kicked the small stones on the student parking lot before he opened Duo's car door and got into the passenger side.  
  
TBC 


	7. Trust: Tears

Title: Trust 7/ 12?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OCC, AU, torture (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: 1+6, ?+2. later 1+2 and 3+4 (eventually)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters  
  
WARNING:!!!!!: THINGS STARTS TO GET VERY DARK HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. AGAIN! MASSIVE ABUSING! DARK THEMES! ANGST!!  
  
Chapter 7 -Tears-  
  
"You are so beautiful." The man whispered into the boy's ear as the boy snuggled up to the man even more. The man caressed the boy's back and then up to his messy brown hair. His legs crossed the boy's. Their bodies intertwined with each other on the sofa.  
  
The boy blushed. "Try to pay attention to the movie, Zechs!" Attempting to hide his shyness, the boy pointed at the TV screen in front of him. "Do you even know what movie we are watching?"  
  
The man only brought the boy closer. "Um." His chin rested on the boy's head, looking at the TV screen for the first time in 30 minutes. "I don't know. Aliens invading earth?"  
  
The boy jokingly pushed the man away slightly. He teasingly punched the man on the side. "It's a love story, for God's sake."  
  
The man laughed, picking up the remote control and turned off the TV. The room suddenly became dark. The man admired the boy's face. The moonlight snuck into the room, illuminating the boy's blue eyes. "You are so beautiful." The man reverently took the boy's hand and kissed on the palm.  
  
It was a gentle kiss yet it sent a tingling feeling down the boy's spine. It felt good. The boy closed the distance between the two, feeling the man's lips on his. The man's tongue slipped into the warm carven, caressing the boy's sensitive and soft inner linings. The boy gave a sweet whimper. It felt even better.  
  
The sound of the garage door opening finally broke the kiss between the two. Pulling away from the man reluctantly, the boy picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. He then leaned toward to side coffee tables on either side and turned on the lamps as well. The man casually draped his arm around the boy's shoulder when the boy finally settled himself next to the man. The boy had made sure that the man's legs were not crossing his.  
  
"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Yuy." The man greeted the parents as they walked into the door. His voice was neutral.  
  
The boy felt the air in the room froze and solidified. He tightened his fists.  
  
The father ignored the man. He walked past the living room and up the stairs, heading toward the master bedroom. The mother only gave a weak smile to the man in response and followed the father with a few quick steps.  
  
"Still not approve of me?" The man casually asked.  
  
The boy stared into the TV, not responding.  
  
"Is it because of my age?" The man tried again.  
  
The boy shrugged, eyes still trained on the TV.  
  
"A very big argument I see." The man leaned back to the sofa. His eyes stared into the ceiling.  
  
The boy tensed. Realizing that his silence and passiveness were irritating his companion, the boy reluctantly nodded. "I don't care what he said." The boy brought up his hand and held the man's hand that was draping over his shoulder. "It doesn't matter."  
  
The man brought his attention back to the boy next to him. He smiled.  
  
"Promise me you will always be with me." Fingering the man's long golden hair, the boy looked at the man expectantly.  
  
"Until death, my love." The man looked into the trusting eyes of the boy. He whispered again. "Until death."  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Have a good nap?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes. The bright sunshine dazed him a bit. Heero blinked a couple times before he realized where he was.  
  
Duo Maxwell concentrated on the road in front of him. His right hand was on the stick while his left hand rested on the driving wheel. The car raced through the traffic, leaving all cars behind. It was a miracle that the highway patrol hasn't stopped them yet.  
  
"Did I say anything?" Heero looked out in the window, taking care not to show his embarrassment.  
  
"No." Duo turned back on the volume of the CD player.  
  
Heero relaxed. He started to look at the road signs, trying to recognize where they were heading.  
  
"We're almost there." Duo looked into the rear mirror and then switched to right lane, ready to get off the exit.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"Odin has found the group that was behind the assassination." Senator Winner handed Senator Chang the file folder. "White Fang. The leader's name is Quinze [1]"  
  
Senator Chang opened the folder and flipped through the pages. "This man has a perfect record! Three Purple Hearts, Two Silver Stars.... He is the model soldier! Are you sure this is the guy?"  
  
"Odin never made mistakes. You know that. Especially not this."  
  
Senator Chang took a long look at the photo of the leader of the group. "Did he do anything to this bastard yet?"  
  
Senator Winner shook his head slightly. "He wanted this to go on trial. He didn't want to waste Yuy's death."  
  
"The last time I heard from him was, if he ever catch the man in charge, he would gut him open and feed his intestines to the dogs."  
  
Senator Winner gave a weak smile. "He had calmed down a lot since then. He is thinking more rationally now."  
  
"If my sister and my brother-in-law were murdered, I would have gut the man myself the minute I have my hands on him." Senator Chang spit out the words, almost crushing the photo in his hand.  
  
"The group is still embedded in the military. Hard to dig them out. Odin did not have any hard evidence against them. Just the motives."  
  
"Screw the trial!" Senator Chang barked. "They are a bunch of dishonorable bastards. Not only did they assassinate Yuy, they messed up the kid as well." Senator Chang narrowed his eyes on the photo again. "It was a dirty trick that they played. It would only do justice if all of them die in the most despicable way." Senator Chang threw the file on the desk. "I could personally think of many."  
  
Senator Winner shook his head again. "Yuy wouldn't approve it." He gave a weak smile. He placed his left hand into his pocket and ran the other hand through his blonde hair. "How ironic. He fought so hard to promote peace. Odin himself even supports it. He gave his live for his beliefs, yet it was his effort that killed him." Senator Winner lowered his eyes. "White Fang. They are a sad group of soldiers. They are insecure of Yuy's accomplishment. They were afraid of being not needed." Senator Winner met Senator Chang's sympathetic eyes. "They didn't even know Yuy was a soldier himself once. He understood them like no one else. He knew the important role these soldiers play in his ideal word. He.." The words caught in his throat.  
  
"Three years. And it still didn't get any easier." Calming down already, Senator Chang rescued him.  
  
Senator Winner turned his attention and looked at a group picture on the wall. "Yuy was a great man, wasn't he?" He breathed the words softly, paying his respect to the dead.  
  
Senator Chang walked to Senator Winner's side. "Yes he was." Senator Chang answered, his eyes also trained on the picture, their group picture.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"HEEERRRROOOO!" Duo called out. "You are walking tooooo fast!"  
  
Heero did not pay attention to Duo. He kept on walking.  
  
"And here I am, thinking I would have to drag you to the mountain top myself, with you kicking and screaming and stuff." Duo stopped. Placing his hands on his waist, he watched the boy climbed even higher.  
  
Heero didn't care. He kept on walking. It had nothing to do with Duo. Hell, he didn't even hear Duo. There was just this urge that pushed Heero forward. It commanded him not to stop. Every step Heero took, another segment of his memory surfaced. The words echoed in his ears. The scenes played in his mind. Heero walked quicker.  
  
Duo waited for a few seconds before he realized Heero was not stopping at all. He adjusted the backpack behind him and started to catch up with Heero.  
  
Heero was panting for air. His legs were already sore from hiking. But it did not concern Heero. There was only one thing on his mind. For three years Heero hadn't thought about his past. For three years he had successfully block everyone and everything out of his mind. But all of the sudden the memory was coming back to him like an avalanche. Heero was afraid. He felt himself suffocated underneath. He had to walk. He had to keep moving. Heero wanted to escape. He wanted to forget again.  
  
. Being a more experience hiker, Duo caught up with Heero with a few big steps and he grabbed his hand.  
  
Heero swirled around. "Don't hurt me!" His eyes dilated and his body was trembling with fear.  
  
Duo studied Heero for a few seconds. Realizing that Heero was drowning in his past, Duo abruptly released Heero's hand and placed his arm around Heero, pulling Heero in with a quick jerk.  
  
Duo's sudden motion brought Heero back to reality. But Heero was shocked. He froze for a second before he realized he was caged in Duo's embrace. Heero struggled to set himself free.  
  
Duo only held him tighter. He waited until the boy in his arm lessened his attack and then he whispered. "Let me tell you a story about this little boy." Duo pressed his lips against Heero's ear. "He was a spoiled little rat who had everything he wanted." His arms encircled Heero's slime body. " A sweet home with loving parents and lots and lots of toys " Duo hesitated. "But the boy's life was changed forever one day. when a stranger invaded his life. A very evil stranger who broke into their peaceful home and took away everything he had. He came not for money and not for revenge. He came solely for the enjoyment of torturing." Knowing that he had Heero's attention, Duo let go of him. He veered off to a side hiking trail and sat on a rock, facing toward the distant mountain.  
  
Having his past forgotten momentarily, Heero stood in his place for a few seconds before he decided to join Duo.  
  
"It was a Friday late afternoon. The boy had just come back from school and was busy watching the cartoons on TV." Sensing that Heero had sat next to him, Duo started. "You know, those transformers and stuff. The mother was home too. She had already started making dinner in the kitchen. I believe it was the pasta day. Gosh, it was such a normal Friday afternoon." Duo paused, reminiscing his past. "And then the doorbell rang. The boy ignored it. He was in the middle of the show. No one could get him out of there. So the mother went to answer the door. She invited in a stranger who she believed to be a salesman."  
  
Heero sat very still next to Duo.  
  
Duo shook his head slightly. "Boy was she wrong. The stranger stepped into the door and swung his heavy suitcase over her head, knocking her out cold. He slammed the door and opened the suitcase and chained the mother to the dinning room table with handcuffs. He was very efficient." Duo said the words bitterly. "He did all that while the boy was standing in the middle of the living room, too shocked to move. Too shocked to yell. Too shocked to even go picking up the phone and calling the police."  
  
Heero clenched his fists.  
  
"The stranger then tied the boy up with ropes and threw him next to his mother, who was now bleeding from her head injury. The boy was still in shocked. The ropes dug into the boy's wrists and ankels and the cloth in the boy's mouth was making it hard for him to breath. For the first time in his life, the boy desperately prayed to God." Duo curled up with his knees touching his chest. He absent-mindly fingered the golden cross on this neck.  
  
"But God did not answer the boy's prayer for the father arrived home on time that day. When he opened the door, the stranger was already waiting for him with a pistol in his hand. He knocked the father out cold with the back of the pistol and tied the father up as well with the nylon rope he brought in his heavy suitcase." Duo grabbed the golden cross tightly. The edge of the cross threatened to pierce through Duo's flesh.  
  
Heero covered his ears but he could not block off Duo's words.  
  
"Before the father woke up, the stranger had already had much fun with the mother. He had fucked her eight times before the boy's eyes. The boy did not have the luck of passing out cold. The stranger had made sure of that. The boy could hardly recognize the bloody woman lying next to him. The boy silently prayed to God again."  
  
"Stop." Heero whispered.  
  
Duo ignored Heero. "But God did not answer the boy's prayer as the stranger decided upon another game. He propped up the father against the bathroom door and brought his arms up so that he could tie him to doorknob. He went into the kitchen and brought in an apple and he placed it on the father's head. He then went to the boy, removing his bound and gags. He placed his gun into this 6-year-old boy's trembling hand. 'Today is your lucky day, kid.' The man said to the boy. 'I feel generous today.' The smile of the stranger sent a shiver down the boy's spine. 'If you shoot that apple off your father's head, I will leave this house this minute.' The boy felt the weight of the gun. The boy was not stupid. He knew what a gun was. Still trembling, the boy slowly turned the gun toward the stranger. The stranger smiled devilishly again and pushed the boy's gun away easily. 'The safety is not off yet.' He then took out another gun and aimed at the mother on the floor. ' I guess you needed some incentive to do this entertainment for me.'"  
  
Heero widened his eyes. He shook with anger.  
  
Duo stared at the mountain far away from them. His arms circled his legs, pulling himself into a fetal position. "Surprisingly, the mother was still conscious. As the boy's vision started to blur, he heard his mother begging in the background with words that the boy could hardly understand. The boy stared at his father tied to the door. The father looked at the boy with a mixed expression. The boy cried as the father mouthed 'I love you' to the boy. The stranger laughed as the boy raised the gun and aimed at the apple. The boy prayed to God again."  
  
Heero placed his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Enough..."  
  
Duo ignored him again. "But God did not answer his prayer. The gun fired into the door few inches above the apple. The stranger laughed. He kneeled down and wrapped his hands around the boy's trembling hands. He helped the boy trained the gun on the apple. He released the boy's hands and commanded: 'Do it again.' Holding the gun as still as possible, the boy shook his head. The boy begged the stranger. The mother begged the stranger. Neither of them convinced the sadistic monster. The stranger walked to the mother and held the gun close to the mother's temple. 'Do it.' The stranger said."  
  
Heero dug his fingers into Duo's flesh. "I said enough! Duo!"  
  
Duo violently shoveled Heero's hands away. He continued. "The boy did not pray to God this time. He pray to Shinigami [1] and he asked for the release of their suffering. He fired the gun, trying to aim for the apple. The bullet went straight into the father's face, exploding the flesh into pieces. The blood splashed on the boy's face as the stranger behind him laughed. Shinigami had answered his prayer again as another gun shot was fired behind him shortly after and the boy's mother was killed with a single bullet.."  
  
Heero stood up and kneeled in front of Duo.  
  
"The boy dropped the gun on the floor and waited for his release. But Shinigami had ignored the boy for it was the sacrifice that he had to make in order to answer his prayers." Duo smiled bitterly. "The boy was the only one in the family that had miraculously but barely survived. On the ninth day, when the police had finally broken down the door and arrested the monster, the boy had already lost the humanity in him. He.."  
  
"Stop it Duo. Stop it." Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder and shook him forcefully. Duo looked back at him, his eyes vacant. Heero shivered. This was not the Duo he had known for the past few days. Heero looked into those pair of unfocused violet eyes. He saw a little boy who tried so hard to fight back his own fear in order to steady the heavy gun. Heero's heart ached for the little boy who pulled the trigger and ....  
  
Duo Maxwell blinked back to reality as Heero shed his tear for the first time in three years.  
  
TBC  
  
[1] Quinze= you know the leader of White Fang? Not Zechs but the person who approached Zechs.. I think that was his name.. but I am not sure. If I am wrong., please let me know!  
  
[2] Shinigami == God of death ^_^ 


	8. Trust: Hiking

Title: Trust 8/ 12?  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OCC, AU, torture (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: later 1+2 and 3+4 (eventually)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters  
  
Previous:  
  
"Stop it Duo. Stop it." Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder and shook him forcefully. Duo looked back at him, his eyes vacant. Heero shivered. This was not the Duo he had known for the past few days. Heero looked into those pair of unfocused violet eyes. He saw a little boy who tried so hard to fight back his own fear in order to steady the heavy gun. Heero's heart ached for the little boy who pulled the trigger and ....  
  
Duo Maxwell blinked back to reality as Heero shed his tear for the first time in three years.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 8 - hiking ---  
  
Duo Maxwell blinked back to reality as Heero shed his tear for the first time in three years. He tentatively reached toward Heero's cheek and wiped away the tears. His fingers lingered on Heero's face, feeling his soft cheek underneath.  
  
Heero's face grew hot for he fully felt the first human touch since the incident. He lowered his head as Duo withdrew his hand from his blushing cheek. Silence fell between the two. Few minutes of time passed like eternity as Heero stared at his own pair of sneakers. The wind blew across his hair, messing it up more than it already had. The trees rustled in the background, reminding him that he was in the middle of a hiking trail. He heard the birds sang in the trees nearby and he smelled the fresh scent of the forest. His senses were overpowered by the stimulations all around him. He felt confused. He even felt a bit dizzy. It was as if someone had suddenly turned on the light in the room and Heero could finally see the surrounding. It was simply. overwhelming.  
  
"Come on. Just one more hour and we will be there."  
  
Hearing Duo's voice, Heero abruptly lifted up his head, just in time to see Duo stood up from the rock and dusted his pants.  
  
"I am hungry. Let's try to make it to the top for lunch?" Duo Maxwell adjusted his backpack with one hand and extended the other hand to Heero.  
  
Still sitting on the rock, Heero hesitated. He stared into the violet eyes and instead of seeing that sad little boy, he saw a mature young man radiated with life and energy.  
  
Duo twisted the corner of his mouth up and gave Heero a familiar arrogant grin. He then bent his knee slightly and extended his hand further. "What? Tired already?"  
  
Heero said nothing but grabbed the offering hand firmly and used it as a leverage to stand up.  
  
Duo smiled. He released the hold and turned around. "Almost there."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"Where is Heero?" Wufei paced in the living room. "I didn't even hear him leave!"  
  
Quatre sat in the dinning room peacefully sipping his cup of tea. He flipped the page of his Sunday newspaper, enjoying the travel section.  
  
"Aren't you even worried?" Wufei barked.  
  
"Nope. Not any more." Not even bothering to look at Wufei, Quatre shook his head and continued to read the newspaper.  
  
Wufei rushed to Quatre's side, making ten steps into five big leaps. "What is it that you know and I don't!" Wufei resisted the urge to grab Quatre's irritating pink collar.  
  
Quatre put down the newspaper. As if wanting to daunt Wufei even more, Quatre took his time to fold the newspaper neatly and squarely on the table before he lifted his eyes to meet Wufei's. Quatre had a nice big smile.  
  
Wufei did not have a nice big smile. He scowled. Not caring about his manner anymore, he grabbed Quatre's irritating blue vest and shook the smiling boy. "WHAT- IS - IT?"  
  
The blonde boy casually threw a glance at the dinning room table. "I found that in Heero's room. Nicely packed away in his drawer."  
  
Wufei traced the glance and located an old and dirty object Quatre wanted to show him. "So?" Wufei was still not letting go of the vest.  
  
"It's a baseball." Quatre triumphly declared.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes. He forcefully brought his victim closer by yanking him by the vest. "WHAT ABOUT THE BASEBALL?"  
  
"tse tse tse." Quatre teased. "I see your memory is failing you."  
  
Wufei was resisting the urge of killing the small skinny boy in front him. "I SAID. WHAT- ABOUT-THE-BASEBALL?"  
  
Quatre only smiled wider. "It's THE baseball."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"How did you get my grade report?" Walking behind Duo, Heero asked. His voice was small but clear.  
  
"Huh?" Not looking back at Heero, Duo replied. "Oh, that's easy. The school security system is a piece of cake. Even an 80 year old grandma could hack into their computer."  
  
"You hack into the school computer?!" Heero was surprised. He vaguely remembered Duo got kick out of the programming class every morning.  
  
Still hiking up the mountain, Duo shrugged. "I gotta have some things to do to kill my time right? After spending so many hours in the main office, it's only natural that I pick up some passwords and stuff."  
  
"You hack into the school computers for fun." Heero said it more for himself than for Duo to hear.  
  
"No, I hack into the government computers for fun. The school computers are appetizers." Duo paused, tying another red string on a tree. "Want some water?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo opened his backpack and retrieved a water battle. He tossed it to Heero, who caught it effortlessly.  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the land under their feet and feeling the fresh air caressing their faces. The trail did not have many people on it. Duo had picked a peaceful day and place to hike.  
  
"You are not serious." Heero finally broke the silence.  
  
"What?" Duo motioned Heero to toss back the water battle.  
  
"That you hack into the government computer." Heero handed back the water battle.  
  
Sealing his backpack, Duo grinned. "Let's go, we are almost there."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"THAT is too far fetched." Wufei glared at Quatre. "I think you are seeing things you want to see."  
  
Quatre did not back down. "So explain the fact that Heero picked up the baseball?" Quatre smiled. "He used to not care at all. He could barely notice anything. So why would he pick up this old dirty thing?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Maybe he tripped over and picked it up."  
  
Quatre laughed. " This was the baseball that Duo Maxwell used to save us from Treize." Quatre picked up the ball and showed it to Wufei. "THAT" Quatre pointed to the tiny scribble on the ball, "is Duo Maxwell's name."  
  
Wufei squinted his eyes and looked at the ink on the ball. "This guy has very bad handwriting."  
  
Quatre laughed again. "Wufei, sometimes you just don't like to be proven wrong."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"Isn't this nice?" Duo dropped his backpack on the ground and stood on the edge of the mountain cliff.  
  
Heero walked next to Duo. He took off his sweater and let the wind passed through his large T-shirt. It felt good.  
  
"Let's find a spot to eat. I am starving." Duo grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him to a natural platform not far from where they were standing.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"And you are telling me that Duo has something to do with Heero setting this thing up?" Wufei eyed at the lonely basketball pole suspiciously.  
  
"Well. I don't know for sure. But this," Quatre practically bounced on the driveway, "showed that Heero is coming around."  
  
Wufei eyed at the basketball pole again and shook his head. "You had too much tea, Quatre."  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Heero gave another bite of the sandwich that Duo gave him. It was a nice sandwich with ham and egg. Heero stole a glance at Duo.  
  
Duo didn't pay any attention to Heero at all. He munched his second sandwich happily.  
  
Thoughts still revolving Duo's revelation of his past, Heero cleared this throat. "I am sorry about your parents." Heero quickly looked away. He didn't want to see those vacant eyes.  
  
"I am sorry about your parents too." Duo finished his second sandwich and started to open the third one.  
  
Heero tensed. The sandwich fell on the ground.  
  
Duo shrugged and tucked the half opened sandwich in Heero's hand. He then went back to his backpack and dug out another one. He efficiently opened it and took a big bite.  
  
Heero's body trembled.  
  
Duo picked up the water battle on the ground and sipped.  
  
Heero crashed the sandwich in his hand. "What do you know?" Heero barely squeezed the words out.  
  
Duo shrugged again. "I read newspapers too."  
  
"Kids that age don't read newspapers." Heero enunciate the words clearly.  
  
Duo smiled in a peculiar way. "I was never a kid after the age of six."  
  
Remembering Duo's past again, Heero shut his mouth. But he clenched his fists so tight that the knuckles were turning white.  
  
Sensing that Heero decided not to talk anymore, Duo picked up the conversation. "I recognized you the day you walked into the classroom." Duo tilted his head. "oh, actually, I think you were already in school for a week, that day was one of the lucky days that Mr. J didn't kick me out."  
  
Heero pressed his lips. He placed the crashed sandwich on the ground and looked away.  
  
Duo sighed. He finished the sandwich and picked up the one Heero placed on the floor. He eyed at the poor sandwich before he put it back in the backpack. Duo got up from the sitting position. "Let's go. If we want to make it back by 5, we should leave now."  
  
Heero silently got up and followed Duo. He tied his sweater around his waist and let his arms hang awkwardly by his side.  
  
They walked down the mountain in silence for a mile or two before Heero finally spoke. "How much do you know?"  
  
Duo didn't look back. "Enough. The government database was very thorough too."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Heero chewed his bottom lip. He was trembling with anger.  
  
Duo abruptly stopped. He turned around swiftly and studied Heero with a solemn but unreadable expression. The uncomfortable silence only last a few seconds before his expression was blossomed into his trademark grin. "You know." Duo grinned bigger, "for a straight A student, you are pretty dumb."  
  
TBC 


	9. Trust: Shinigami

Title: Trust 9/12  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OOC (MAJOR OOC!) , AU, torture (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: later 1+2 and 3+4 (eventually)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters  
  
WARNING: DARKNESS IS COMING!!!  
  
  
  
Previous  
  
"What do you want from me?" Heero chewed his bottom lip. He was  
  
trembling with anger.  
  
Duo abruptly stopped. He turned around swiftly and studied Heero with a solemn but unreadable expression. The uncomfortable silence only last a few seconds before his expression was blossomed into his trademark grin. "You know..." Duo grinned bigger, "for a straight A student, you are pretty dumb."  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 -Shinigami-  
  
Anger forgotten, Heero locked his eyebrow. He frowned at Duo's remark, like a child frowning at his parents for not explaining things clearly. His hair tossed in the air and his nose and ears were red from the attack of the coldness of the fall weather.  
  
Duo laughed as he took into the cute vision in front of him. His cheerful and loud voice traveled and echoed in the mountains. A hint of softness flashed in Duo's violet eyes. Without saying anything, Duo automatically raised his hand and reached toward Heero's cheek.  
  
Duo's laugh startled Heero and he skipped a heartbeat as he watched the hand extending toward his own face. The feel of Duo's early touch was still vividly lingering on Heero's burning cheek and Heero subconsciously craved for the touch again. Without knowing why, he closed his eyes and waited.  
  
A sense of guilt suddenly overflowed Duo's mind and his hand froze in the air before he could touch Heero's face. He cursed silently.  
  
He heard his inner voice whispered in his ears. What have you done?  
  
Duo stood abnormally still and stared at the boy in front of him.  
  
The inner voice started again. You had already betrayed him. How much pain do you want to inflict on him?  
  
Duo abruptly brought down his hand and turned around.  
  
The voice continued. Good, walk away. You have already fulfilled your fantasy. You are no longer a nobody to him. It's time to stop. You have had your fun.  
  
Duo closed his eyes.  
  
Your hands are stained with blood. He is a victim. Don't fall in love with your victim.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Walk away, just walk away. You don't deserve him.  
  
Duo clenched his fists. "The sun is setting. We should go now." Without waiting for a response from Heero, Duo marched on.  
  
The suddenness of Duo's cold voice pierced through Heero's newly rejuvenated heart. He opened his eyes and saw the retreating back of Duo. Though as confused as he was, Heero kept quiet. His blue eyes betrayed nothing as he picked up his pace and followed Duo.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"Trowa!" A little boy temporarily rested the seemingly oversized phone across his chest. "This person.. um..." The boy scratched his head, "oh, Uncle White.." The boy nodded to himself, " yeah, Uncle White wants to talk to Duo but..."  
  
Trowa abruptly stopped reading the story and pressed his fingers on the hardcover of the book in his hand. Five little faces looked upon Trowa worriedly. Noticing that he was surrounded with kids, Trowa took care to remain as impassive as he always was. He calmly put the books down and absent mindly patted a little girl's head sitting near him while he got up in a smooth motion. He headed toward the phone. "I will get it." Trowa said without much emotion in it.  
  
The little boy who answered the phone watched his caretaker curiously. But knowing better, he silently handed over the phone without asking questions.  
  
Trowa received the phone from the boy. "Eric, please get everyone upstairs."  
  
The little boy waited for a reason but his caretaker did not offer it. The little boy shrugged (a habit taking from his other caretaker) and Left the room, ready to do as Trowa said.  
  
Trowa waited and watched the kids going upstairs. When he was finally alone, he mechanically spoke into the phone. "Nanashi speaking."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero cringed and fought hard not to cover his ears as music blasted in the car. He was lost in total confusion. Stealing a glance at Duo, Heero suddenly missed the arrogant grin that had irritated him for the past few days.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, did not seem to be aware of Heero's presence in the car. He stepped on the gas and the car raged on the highway.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Kisama! Where were you all day?!" Wufei snapped at Heero, who walked into the door holding books in his arms.  
  
"O, Pipe down, Wufei" With teasing in his voice, Quatre smiled. "Wufei is irritated because he is not catching up with the current news."  
  
Heero stared blankly at his friends but said nothing.  
  
"You finally got the books you needed?" Quatre changed the subject but in his mind, he was busy calculating how he would get some info out of Heero's mouth.  
  
Heero didn't reply and looked down at the books that he was carrying.  
  
"Are you okay, Heero?" Quatre became worried. His earlier confidence was gone in the wind as he saw Heero started to tremble.  
  
Wufei stopped ranting too. He eyed at his friend with concern in his eyes.  
  
Heero suddenly lifted up his head. "I have to start my paper." With that, Heero abandoned his confused friends and headed upstairs swiftly.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo Maxwell fumbled the keys in his hands, trying to get the door opened. He cursed as the key dropped on the mat and he bent to pick it up. But when he tried to insert the key again, the door suddenly swung open.  
  
Trowa looked impassively at Duo.  
  
Duo straightened his back and forced a grin. "I am back."  
  
Trowa stepped aside so that Duo could get in.  
  
Duo kicked off his shoes and started to peel off his jacket. Grin still stayed on his face. "Did you finish reading the story to the kids?"  
  
Trowa looked at Duo harshly.  
  
Duo frowned. "What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you are still working for him?" Trowa said monotonously.  
  
Duo blinked. His grin faded.  
  
"Why?" Trowa repeated, ignoring the change in Duo's expression.  
  
Duo looked squarely into Trowa's green eyes. "How did you find out?" His voice was now equally monotonous as Trowa.  
  
A moment of silence passed before Trowa averted his eyes. "He called."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Quinze flipped a bowie knife vertically into the air and caught it with one hand. He was irritated. He had just found a "bug" underneath his desk. It was not a good sign. Not at all. Odin Lowell was on his tail.  
  
Quinze threw the knife across the room and it landed deadly on the wall. He had to act fast. No more playing around. No more psychology game. Quinze opened a file of photos. This would be his last resort. No hard evidences, no trial.  
  
Suddenly a phone rang, breaking the silence of the room.  
  
Quinze smiled.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
Heero sat at his desk. At first glance, with his laptop on and his books open, Heero looked like a busy student who were trying to finish his paper.  
  
But in reality he wasn't.  
  
To be honest, he couldn't concentrate. Not with Duo's vacant eyes imprinted in his mind or the feel of Duo's touch still lingered on his cheek. Heero hesitantly reached up and touched his cheek, trying to recreate the feeling that he was craving for. It didn't work. He needed Duo. He wanted Duo.  
  
Heero turned around and looked out of the window. The basketball pole in the driveway drew his attention. He pushed the chair away from the desk. His hand reached the basketball on the floor and he stood up headed toward the door.  
  
Few minutes later the thumping of the basketball broke the stillness of the night.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"Mission status?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like you are still my superior."  
  
"Remember our agreement, Shinigami."  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember perfectly. I tracked the kid down for you. And when the kid enrolled in my school I even threw a bonus of keeping an eye on him. I earned my freedom."  
  
"Circumstances changed."  
  
"Don't care. You don't own me anymore."  
  
"I own your past."  
  
"I warn you, Quinze, keep your promise. I did my part. You do yours."  
  
"I want you to terminate the subject immediately."  
  
"Wake up and smell the roses, Quinze. I am no longer part of White Fang."  
  
"I heard that there are two top ex-government assassins running an orphanage. You think the media is interested in this?"  
  
"Very clever Quinze, you don't think a hacker like me already erase my file?"  
  
"How about photos."  
  
"What photos."  
  
"Photos of your best work, Shinigami. Complete with blood and your lovely face."  
  
"..."  
  
"I see we have a new agreement?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Very well. New parameters. Termination of Heero Yuy and abduction of Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang."  
  
".."  
  
"Execute the mission immediately. Understood?"  
  
"This will be the last time I hear from you, Quinze. Mark my words."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Monday came slower than Heero could ever imagine it Programming class came even slower. He arrived in the class exactly 1 minute early. He put down his books on the desk and pulled the chair, ready to sit.  
  
The bell rang. Heero looked at the door. He was always late. Heero told himself.  
  
Mr. J started to take attendance. When he read off Heero's name, the teacher did not get a response.  
  
Heero looked back at the teacher blankly as Quatre elbowed him on the arm. "Heero, you okay?"  
  
Heero slowly raised his hand to signal that he was in the room.  
  
Mr. J put a check next to Heero's name and started the class.  
  
20 minutes past. There was still no sign of him.  
  
Heero found himself getting restless. His feet shifted under the desk.  
  
22 minutes past. Heero started to tap his pencil on the table.  
  
Stopping in the middle of writing on board, Mr. J turned around and raised his eyebrow. "Mr. Yuy, do you need something?"  
  
Heero stared back at the teacher. He could not answer the question.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"Geez, pretty boy, thanks A LOT for making that homerun." A football player nastily shoveled a deceptively skinny boy, who crushed into the locker hard and slided down to the floor. Three more people started to enclose the fallen boy but the leader of the group stayed back, leaning against the opposite row of lockers. His icy blue eyes focused coldly on the boy.  
  
The fallen boy stayed on the floor, not moving. His head dropped to his chest and his arms laid next to his body. His long chestnut hair was unbraided and cascaded down his shoulder in chaos.  
  
The football player smirked. With a growing air of confidence surrounding him, the football player took a step toward the fallen boy. Kicking away the boy's backpack, he kneeled down in front of his intended victim. He grabbed the collar of his T-shirt, pulling the boy toward him without much elegance. "Not so tough anymore without your bat huh?"  
  
The other three football players barely started to laugh when the fallen boy sudden swung his tight fist toward the kneeling football player's jaw with deadly precision. In response to the impact, the injured football player's head was thrown back and his fingers loosen the grip on the boy's collar, causing his whole body to follow the movement of his head. The football player landed heavily on the ground.  
  
When the three football players finally recovered from the initial shock and ready to pounce the offender, the boy was already on his feet. One of the football players took the first move. He took a big step forward and threw his tight fist, aiming at the vulnerable nose bridge.  
  
The boy pushed and grabbed the attacking arm with his right hand in a fluid motion without much effort. The boy's body then followed through the momentum and ended up to be behind the football player, twisting the fragile arm in his back. The football player winced and involuntarily stood on his toes, trying to compensate with the twist. But the boy did not let go of the arm. Instead he twisted it harder and higher.  
  
The other football players scrambled to come to their comrade's aid. But the nasty sound of a bone snapping out of its place halted the football players in their position.  
  
An eerie moment of silence passed before the victim started to howl in pain.  
  
The boy smirked. He released the victim, pushing him roughly on the floor. Ignoring the running football players and the scream, he bent down and picked up his empty backpack. Casting a quick glance at the leader who still stood silently across the hallway, the boy turned and started to whistle and walked away. His footsteps were light and his hands were in his pocket. The boy turned and easily erased his presence as a group of teachers rushed toward the fallen football players.  
  
Treize froze in his place, hardly noticing that a teacher was questioning him. For the first time in his life, Treize shuddered.  
  
He had not seen the eyes of a boy of his age. He had seen the eyes of Shinigami. 


	10. Trust: Operation

Title: Trust 10/13  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OOC (MAJOR OOC!) , AU, torture (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: 1+2 and 3+4 (eventually)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters  
  
Previous:  
  
Treize froze in his place, hardly noticing that a teacher was questioning him. For the first time in his life, Treize shuddered.  
  
He had not seen the eyes of a boy of his age. He had seen the eyes of Shinigami.  
  
Chapter 10 - Operation-  
  
The bell finally rang and ended Quatre's miserable orchestra class. For the whole 50 minutes, he had only touched his instrument 3 times since Mr. G had to devote all his attention to the brass section. Not that Quatre minded. It gave him time to think.  
  
Quatre started to clean his violin. His hand mechanically brushed over the body of the violin while his eyes stared down at the wooden furnish of the instrument without much real interest. Since the beginning of the rehearsal, Quatre's mind had drilled on the issues surrounding the leader of the flute section. He had even stolen a few furtive glances at the flute section whenever he had the chance.  
  
And the questions repeated themselves in his head like the endless carousel. Should he walk over and apologize to Trowa for not showing up as he had promised? Would Trowa hate him? Would Trowa even REMEMBER that they were supposed to be there on the weekend? Did Trowa notice him?  
  
Quatre shook his head lightly, silently reprimanding himself for being so selfish. His childhood friend was in some kind of trouble and here he was thinking about some other guy.  
  
Bad Quatre. Selfish Quatre. Confused Quatre...  
  
Quatre polished his violin harder and sighed. How odd. He had never been this confused. The whole Sunday Heero had disappeared. Quatre had assumed that he had met with someone, most likely Duo Maxwell. But it would seem that he was wrong. When Heero came back from his mysterious trip, he had locked himself in his room, supposedly working on his paper. But then an hour or two later, Quatre heard the thumping on the basketball court.  
  
Quatre had to admit it was kind of neat to see Heero finally took some initiative to do something. Anything. But then when he looked out the window and watched Heero played basketball on the driveway, a sensation of loneliness projected from Heero washed over Quatre. Quatre grieved. It had seemed that Heero had somehow opened his heart. But then something else was also bothering Heero.  
  
What was it?  
  
Quatre placed the violin in the case. He would give anything to know what the heck was going on.  
  
Quatre closed the case and stood up from his seat. He lifted his head and ready to pack up his stuff. But before Quatre had the chance to gather up his music folder, his eyes stared into a pair of intense green eyes. Quatre gasped as he realized it was Trowa who stood only a few inches in front of him.  
  
Quatre did not know if he should be happy or scared.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
//I thought you have feeling for this kid...//  
  
"Go away." The long hair boy sat in the dark alone. His head leaning back on the cold wall. While one of his hands lay lifeless on his lap, the other rested on the equally cold floor, holding a small black semiautomatic pistol.  
  
-*Smirk*-//No one escape your love. No one.//  
  
"Shut up!" The boy irritatedly brushed back his hair behind his ears but his unbounded hair kept coming back to block his eyesight. He started to load his pistol.  
  
//How are you going to do this? Behind his back? His temple? Up in his mouth?//  
  
"Leave me the hell alone!" The boy's hand trembled as he picked up the bullets from the floor and inserted them one by one into the magazine.  
  
//Or are you going to have some fun before you .//  
  
The boy clicked the magazine into place. "My God! Just -- Shut -- up---!" He frantically stood up and shouted into the empty room.  
  
-*Smirk again*- //God never listen to your prayers, remember? No one did. No one but me. ..I saved you..I fulfilled your wish..//  
  
"Shut up..." The boy's anguish sound reduced into helpless whisper. With gun still in his hand, the boy raised his hands and covered his ears.  
  
//I ended your parents suffering..///  
  
The boy dropped back to the floor and pulled himself into a ball. His feet drew closer to his body, forming into a fetal position.  
  
//I numbed you when he entered you.when he savagely...//  
  
His long chestnut hair poured down his body, engulfing the boy in its softness.  
  
//Those nine days never ended you know...//  
  
The boy sobbed as the voice in his head laughed.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Odin Lowell sat in the car alone. His fingers impatiently tapped on the wheel. He did not like this. This is bright daylight. Any mistake would have scared the target away. Any wrong movement would have notified the target their presence.  
  
But he had no choice. If he didn't move now, Quinze would be out of the country and disappeared without a trace. If only their cover didn't blow...  
  
Odin tensed. His hand slapped on the wheel and cursed. His people shouldn't have planted the "bug" underneath the desk.  
  
UNDERNEATH THE DESK! Odin irritatedly tossed the old cigarette outside of the window. Who is this incompetent idiot that he entrusted the job! You plant the bug INSIDE the phone tap. IDIOT! Somewhere secretive so that people didn't bend down and saw the device.  
  
Odin lighted another cigarette in the car and watched his agents surrounding the house.  
  
It was their goddamn luck that someone had informed them or Quinze would have slipped through their fingers and Heero would be....  
  
Odin abruptly stopped his thought when he saw that his agents kicked the door open and rushed into the house in groups of threes.  
  
Odin hurriedly opened the door and stepped out of the car. He flipped the cigarette aside and took out his gun from his back. As he ran toward the house, one thought sprang into his mind.  
  
God, Merian. I hope you are not too late.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero Yuy sat on the bench in the fencing locker room alone for Wufei had told him earlier that Quatre and him had some business to take care of. And the other fencing people had already changed and went to do warm-ups already.  
  
Normally Heero wouldn't mind the silence. Heck, he wouldn't even notice it. But today was different. Heero felt unusually restless.  
  
Duo Maxwell had never showed up in the class.  
  
Throughout the whole day, Heero had walked down the hallway, surveying the area with his acute eyes, looking for this one particular person.  
  
He never found the long-braided arrogant bastard he wanted.  
  
Frankly it worried Heero. Especially when he remembered Duo's vacant eyes. Compared to his own past, Duo's was much worst.  
  
Heero clenched his fists.  
  
He didn't understand. He was in total confusion. One moment Duo was flashing his arrogant grin at him and the next moment he was telling him about his dark childhood. And then he turned his back on him and now he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Why?  
  
After he took out his fencing uniform, Heero closed the locker. He sat on the bench and bent down to loosen the shoelace. All of the sudden, Heero heard a few footsteps occurred behind his row of lockers. Though he was startled by the sound, he ignored it and concentrated on his shoes. After he took off his shoes, he started to strip off his tight jeans, leaving only his black spandex. But as he began to pull his white T-shirt over his head, Heero thought he saw a quick flash of long chestnut braid out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Duo?" Heero threw the T-shirt quickly aside and stood up.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Heero hesitated. He slowly bent down and was ready to pick up his fencing suit before he heard another random set of footstep sound running toward the exit of the locker.  
  
"Duo?" Making up his mind, Heero let go of the uniform and ran toward to the origin of the sound, not caring that he was only in his green tank top and black spandex.  
  
And barefoot.  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"So what is it that you need to tell us about?" Wufei eyed at Trowa impatiently. He did not trust this guy.  
  
Trowa only stared at him. His face stayed impassive.  
  
Quatre nervously shifted his feet. The once familiar music room felt like it was constraining him. He licked his dry lips before he started to talk. "I am sorry I broke the promise..."  
  
Upon hearing the words, Trowa's eyes were momentarily clouded with confusion. But it passed and Trowa looked into Quatre's blue eyes. "It's not that." Before Quatre's face brightened with joy, Trowa spoke again. "I am supposed to kidnap you two."  
  
A moment of silence sank in before Quatre tightened his eyebrows while Wufei laughed. "Okay. This is a waste of my time." Wufei grabbed Quatre's hand and ready to drag him out of the door.  
  
"Quinze had ordered the abduction of Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang and the termination of Heero Yuy. The operation was to be executed immediately." Trowa calmly stated.  
  
Wufei swirled around. His eyes narrowed with fury. "Who are you?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Nanashi." The tall boy replied flatly.  
  
Quatre no longer felt the tight grip of Wufei's hand bruising his arm. Instead, he widened his eyes and his heart sank.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero stopped in front of the old equipment storage room, not far away from the gym locker. He had followed the ghostly figure and the sound of the footsteps up to here. Though his mind was warning the oddity behind all these chasings, Heero didn't care.  
  
He needed to see Duo.  
  
Heero turned the doorknob and the door swung open with a loud squeaky sound. Just as Heero was thinking that the door needed to be oiled, a hand violently grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him into the darkness of the room.  
  
Heero tumbled in and landed heavily on the floor as the hand released him. Then the door shut loudly behind him. The darkness and silence engulfed Heero. His eyes still did not have the time to adjust to the darkness. But Heero stayed calm. He placed his hands on the floor, trying to feel his way out.  
  
Suddenly, a powerful arm grabbed Heero from the waist and lifted him up in the air. In a matter of seconds, Heero felt his back pressing against another man's chest. The arm tightened around his waist, aching his abdomen. The man behind him leaned toward Heero's ears.  
  
"Miss me?" The voice whispered.  
  
Giggling sounds started to emerge around Heero and the light was suddenly switched on.  
  
Not accustoming to the sudden brightness, Heero squinted his eyes while his hand frantically tried to peel the arm off his waist.  
  
The arm only held Heero tighter. The man behind Heero started to nibble on Heero's ears.  
  
"You know.." The other arm came up and it went underneath Heero's tank top, feeling the young and tight muscle. The hand brushed over Heero's sensitive spot and Heero suddenly felt weak in his knees. "Your friends are not coming to save you tonight.."  
  
Heero brought up his right hand and aimed his elbow at the stomach of the man behind him. He dropped his elbow hard, hitting the vulnerable flesh underneath.  
  
"OHHH." The man screamed in pain as Heero dropped on the floor. But before Heero could get to his feet, more hands pinned Heero down.  
  
Heero's eyes finally got used to the brightness as he saw Treize approached him.  
  
With his right hand still holding his wounded stomach, Treize kicked the chestnut hair wig aside. He sneered at Heero as he dropped his weight and kneeled next to Heero. All but one other football players withdrew their hands and stood back.  
  
Still pinning down on the floor, Heero only glared at Treize.  
  
"That was a good fight you put." Treize ran his hand down Heero's cheek. "Your boyfriend gave us some trouble this afternoon... " Treize licked his lips. "But you will pay it back.. All of it."  
  
TBC.. 


	11. Trust: Chaos

Title: Trust 11/13  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OOC (MAJOR OOC!) , AU, torture (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: 1+2 and 3+4 (eventually)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters  
  
WARNING: HEERO'S TORTURE AHEAD!  
  
Previous:  
  
Still being pinned down on the floor, Heero only glared at Treize.  
  
"That was a good fight you put." Treize ran his hand down Heero's cheek. "Your boyfriend gave us some trouble this afternoon... " Treize licked his lips. "But you will pay it back.. All of it."  
  
Chapter 11 -- Chaos-  
  
"Nanashi you said," Wufei smirked. He released Quatre's bruised arm and roughly shoveled him behind him. Unsheathing his fencing sword, Wufei positioned himself in front of his enemy. "What a fitting name for a dead person." Wufei raised his sword, pointing toward Trowa.  
  
Trowa said nothing. Instead, he looked past the Chinese boy and stared into the blue eyes of the blonde behind. "I am not here to fight." He stated quietly and then raised both his hands in the air, making a gesture of surrendering.  
  
Quatre froze, feeling the world around him dissolved. First he was utterly shattered by Trowa's revelation and now Trowa's perplexing no-fight action confused Quatre. He was helplessly locked into Trowa's gaze, searching for the meaning behind his words.  
  
Wufei did not pay attention to Quatre's hesitation. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on his target. Gripping the sword tightly in his hand, Wufei moved swiftly, closing the distance between them.  
  
Trowa paid no attention to Wufei. He stood relaxed with his hands still in the air. Though Wufei was coming directly toward him, Trowa did not flinch at his attack. He stayed where he was, never breaking his eye contact with Quatre.  
  
With the sharp point of his sword directed toward Trowa's vulnerable throat, Wufei smirked. The familiar adrenalin circulated in his body. His arm muscles tensed as he steady the sword. Wufei was ready to thrash the weapon into the flesh with determination and precision.  
  
Trowa stood like a statue. His face remained impassive as Wufei approached closer and closer toward him.  
  
"NOO!!!" Quatre finally shouted as he cringed with fear for Trowa. His eyes widened and his arm held in front of his chest.  
  
Wufei halted and Trowa stayed motionless. Though both men were as static as rocks, the stillness was broken as drops of crimson blood trickled down.  
  
Wufei's sword had pierced the surface of Trowa's neck, leaving a trail of red on his silky skin.  
  
Quatre rushed toward the two.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
The standing football players grinned evilly as Treize tore away Heero's tank top, ripping it and tossing it without any elegance. Eyes full of pure lust, he then admired the vision briefly before he laid his fingers at the joint of the delicate neck and shoulder. The touch of the soft skin alone made Treize feel hot and tight in his pants. Treize leaned closer, intoxicated by Heero's scent.  
  
The two football players [1], who pinned Heero down, were also bewitched by the boy's handsome feature. They licked their dry lips as they watched Treize's hand trailing down Heero's chest toward the spandex. Their breath quickened as their leader captured the lips of their victim eagerly and savagely. When Treize's forceful mouth pried open Heero's unyielding lips and slipped his tongue into the warmth, the football players gasped and moaned softly. Feeling equally as tight and hot as Treize, they unconsciously loosened their grip on the boy's wrists and ankles.  
  
Sensing the chance, Heero bit down the tongue without hesitation. His elbow then came up, smashing the football player's nose while he tore his hands away from his captor. Treize let out a cry of pain as Heero proceeded to kick and freed his legs from the startled football player at his feet. Even though he was barefoot, Heero bony heel smashed the back of his captor's hand without mercy, eliciting another shriek. After his body was free of hindrances, Heero wasted no time and rolled his body smoothly toward the empty side of room. When he reached the clearing, he jumped on his feet and his hands defensively came up to his chest level. The intense cobalt eyes quickly surveyed the surrounding with calculation and determination.  
  
Treize staggered up to his feet. With one hand holding his injured lips and tongue, Treize irritatedly signal the attack with the other hand. He watched Heero with absolute hatred as his teammates circled the boy. "Break him!" Treize gritted between his teeth. "I want every one of his bone snapped and shattered!" Treize wiped away the blood forming at his mouth. " I want to hear him beg!"  
  
The football players responded Learning from their earlier encounter with the long hair boy, they moved in as a whole. They aimed their tight fist toward the seemingly delicate boy.  
  
Heero dropped his weight. With both hands on the floor supporting his body, he straightened and swiped his leg, tripping down two opponents, who landed heavily on the floor. But Heero's luck ended there as a merciless foot kicked his exposing back, causing Heero to sprawl on the floor. Heero bit his lips, holding back the pain. He tucked in his limbs and quickly rolled his body again, intending to get away from the center of the beating. But the football players were trained to tackle. One man viciously grabbed Heero's hair, pulling him up while the others threw their fists at his soft stomach and vulnerable kidneys. They had wisely avoided hitting Heero's face. Heero shut his eyes and bit back his lips again. This time the blood started to trickle down from his mouth. He made no sound.  
  
With murder in his eyes, Treize rushed toward Heero. The beating stopped and one of the football player sledded his hands underneath Heero's armpits, propping the limp body in place. Treize grabbed Heero's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.  
  
Heero did not open his eyes or his mouth to Treize's satisfaction. Instead, he used his last bit of energy to jerk his chin out of Treize's hand.  
  
Anger surged through Treize as he loudly and forcefully backhanded Heero. He hadn't anticipated Heero's resistance at all. And to be honest, he was shocked at Heero's strength of getting himself out of his grip. TWICE! Treize spitted out the blood in his mouth. Only a week ago, Heero was this lifeless doll. But NOW! Treize stared at the red mark he imprinted on Heero's cheek. Treize could not believe that the boy in front of him was fighting like a cat equipped with claws and fangs.  
  
Still closing his eyes, Heero fought hard to breath while he mentally counted the injuries on his body. Broken bones. Internal bleedings. Dislocated shoulder... Heero took in a deep breath. He involuntarily winced in pain as his lung expanded and his broken ribs stabbed his flesh.  
  
Watching Heero's handsome face laced with pain and stubbornness, Treize smirked. The feeling of anger subsided as his pure lust from earlier started to emerge again. Truthfully, Treize started to like this feisty version of Heero. It would definitely elevate his ego once he breaks this boy to be his. When he had his hands on those silky skins, Treize would want this boy to cry out for him. Only for him.  
  
Treize thought about how tight Heero could be when he heard the loud noise from the door. He involuntarily glanced toward the origin of the sound. But before he could really grasp what was going on, Treize was suddenly disorientated. The room became overly bright and he felt a tingling sensation across his skin. Treize was confused. He tumbled backwards a few steps before he fell and sat on the floor. Treize looked around the room. He could hardly make out his...what was the word? Treize fought hard to think but memories and things all cluttered up in his mind. Treize tilted his head, staring at the football players' faces but couldn't understand why they were so shocked. The vision started to become fuzzy and his body started to feel numb. Treize slowly fell backwards and finally laid on the floor. He barely felt the floor vibrated when all his teammates ran out of the door in chaos. Treize closed his eyes. While fighting for air, the last thing he heard were the screams of his formal teammates.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Let go, Quatre." With the tip of his sword still dangerously rested on Trowa's delicate neck, Wufei growled.  
  
Quatre's hand remained on Wufei's free arm. "Don't you see he doesn't want to fight? He wants to talk!" Trying his hardest to suppress the desperation in his voice, Quatre attempted to reason with Wufei. "If he wanted to kill us, he would have done so already! There was no point of him telling us about it."  
  
"He was one of them! The sadistic bastards. You forgot how they toyed Yuy's mind? You want this to happen to you too? You forgot about Zechs?!" Wufei yelled. His voice echoed loudly in the music room. "You forgot how we trusted him..Hell! We even backed him up when Yuy's parents didn't approve of him. But you know what? He turned out to be a psycho! He fucking killed Yuy's parents! He damn nearly murdered Yuy too!"  
  
"Of course I remembered!" Quatre yelled back, finally loosing his control. "But.." Quatre tried hard to search for words. "But I know he loved Heero... He..."  
  
"For God's sake, Quatre!" Wufei narrowed his eyes and stared into Trowa's eyes like a predator waiting for the final kill. "He had a dagger up at Yuy's back! The psycho was going to end Yuy's life! If we were there any seconds later."  
  
"No! No! No!" Quatre shook his head. "Don't you get it? The reason why Heero was so disconnected from the world for these three years? Why he could never let go of the incident?" With one hand still griped on Wufei's arm, Quatre raised the other hand, partly covered his lower face. "God. what have we done? We saved Heero but also damned his life as well. We killed Zechs but we left Heero no answer. For the past three years, Heero was in his own hell, knowing that Zechs loved him but yet killed his parents. He had no one to confront, no one to blame but himself.."Quatre shed his tears, no longer able to hold back his feelings. "We both knew we helped create Heero's hell.."  
  
"Zechs was a soldier of White Fang." Trowa interrupted with his calm voice. "Quinze was the one who ordered the mission to eliminate Senator Yuy's family." His eyes betrayed nothing as he focused on Quatre's tears.  
  
Quatre stared at Trowa. The unsaid words reached Quatre's heart. For that brief moment, Quatre forgot about his tears.  
  
"Giving me the choice of saving Heero's life or making him not talk for three years, I will always choose the latter." Wufei snorted. He turned his attention back to Trowa. "Speak!" Deciding that he would take Quatre's advice of listening to the enemy in front of him, Wufei sneered. "Why kidnap us?"  
  
"Quinze wanted to use you to pressure Senator Winner and Senator Chang to drop the charge." Trowa mechanically said.  
  
"And I presume he wanted to kill Heero so that there would be no witness?" Wufei sneered. "Three years. we finally knew who was behind all this." Wufei gripped the sword hard. His muscle ached for holding the sword too long but Wufei's anger never allowed it to bother him. "We should contact Odin soon so we could catch the bastard."  
  
Trowa lifted his eyes and briefly looked at the clock on the wall. "He should already be there."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
The loud gunshot startled Heero. While the sound still ringing in his years, Heero felt the arms underneath him withdrawn. Being too weak to support himself, Heero sledded on the floor. Ignoring the protest from his body, he painfully cracked open his eyes and to his surprise, he found Treize laid next to him. Heero barely suppressed his gasp as he saw blood oozing out of Treize's forehead.  
  
Blood.  
  
Zechs.  
  
The dreadful memory hurt more than the physical pain Heero was having. Still on the floor, Heero desperately kicked Treize's body away from him. With his eyes trained on the body, he used his elbows to drag himself backwards as far away from the body as he could until his back hit something.  
  
"Lovely sight isn't it?"  
  
Heero tensed at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned his head around and found him stared into the pair of violet eyes he had been searching for all day. Heero forgot to breath as he saw the boy's chestnut long hair, no longer braided, was cascading down his shoulder. Clad in tight black shirt and blue jeans, he was both seductive and wild. "Duo?" Heero blinked. Puzzled by what he was seeing.  
  
The long hair boy smirked. With a swift movement, he bent down. With one hand snaking behind Heero's head while still holding the smoking pistol and the other hand on the floor supporting his own body weight, the boy captured Heero's lips effortlessly. His tongue caressed the half closed mouth briefly before it roughly thrust into Heero's cavern. It twirled in Heero's warmth, tasting the sweetness of Heero and the iron taste of his blood.  
  
Heero was confused. While he was actually enjoying the kiss, the edge of the gun pressing harshly against his skull kept him aware of the situation around him. A war raged in Heero's private mind as he pondered at the meaning of the kiss and the dead body not too far away from them. Finally Heero reminded himself of the vacant eyes he saw before the kiss.  
  
As if knowing what Heero was thinking about, the long hair boy added more force behind Heero's head and deepened the savage kiss.  
  
Heero shuddered as the vacant eyes flashed in his mind. Reluctantly, Heero broke the kiss. Despite the physical pain, he gritted his teeth and pushed the long hair boy a good few inches away from him.  
  
The long hair boy did not protest. He only stood up and smirked at Heero.  
  
"Duo?" Heero looked up and questioned the long hair boy. He fought hard to not faint from exhaustion.  
  
"The name is not Duo." The long hair boy ran his fingers in his long hair. Strands of hair dangling down his face. "It's Shinigami." The boy raised his right hand. The weapon aimed at Heero.  
  
TBC  
  
Note:  
  
[1] um. last chapter I said only one football player was pinning Heero down. but then I just realized, there is NO WAY of doing that! So I hope you don't mind me changing it to two people ^_^ it sounded more reasonable that way ne? 


	12. Trust: Duo Maxwell

Title: Trust 12/13  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OOC (MAJOR OOC!), AU, torture (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: 1+2 and 3+4  
  
Archive:  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters  
  
Beta reader: Peter  
  
WARNING: TOTURE and ANGST ahead!!! WARNING!!! SERIOUS WARNING!!!  
  
Previous:  
  
"Duo?" Heero looked up and questioned the long hair boy. He fought hard to not faint from exhaustion.  
  
"The name is not Duo." The long hair boy ran his fingers through his hair. Strands of hair dangling down his face. "It's Shinigami." The boy raised his right hand. The weapon aimed at Heero.  
  
Chapter 12 -Duo Maxwell-  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei dropped his weapon a bit lower. His eyebrow locked again. This time, it was not from disgust but from confusion.  
  
Quatre, on the other hand, felt the smile surfacing his face. "You told Odin?"  
  
"No." Seeing that the sword was no longer at his throat, Trowa lowered his hands. "General Lowell already knew by some other means. I merely contacted him about Quinze's plan and that he knew they were on his tail." Before he would allow Quatre's smile to fade away, Trowa quickly added.  
  
"Why?" Wufei dropped the weapon completely. Even though the sword is still unsheathed, the hostility was gone in Wufei's voice.  
  
"I don't want to see you hurt." Without hesitation, Trowa spoke in a quiet tone. His impassive expression was only betrayed by his own pair of intensive green eyes, which stared into the clear blue.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes as Quatre blushed fiercely. Wufei turned and started to walk back to where he dropped his stuff. "Finally," Wufei took out a piece of cloth from his backpack and wiped off the bloodstain on his sword. "Now that Odin is out getting the bastard, this thing is finally coming to an end." Wufei bent and picked up his sheath.  
  
"Not quite." Trowa broke the eye contact with Quatre for the first time during the meet. "As I said before, my mission was to kidnap you two." Trowa wiped away the almost dried blood from his neck. "It was not my mission to terminate Heero Yuy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Wufei swirled around, sheath and sword dropped on the floor. He practically ran toward Trowa and grabbed him by his collar violently. "WHAT- DID-YOU-SAY?"  
  
Quatre clenched his fist in front of his chest. "Who! Who else is part of White Fang? Is Heero in danger?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell." Trowa said monotonously.  
  
Quatre stepped back a few steps. "no.." He whispered as he felt his heart ached.  
  
"He is not in this with you? Why didn't you stop him? Where is he?" Wufei barked.  
  
Trowa lightly shook his head. "I don't know. It was hard to tell what he is thinking." Trowa paused. "He.. He is unstable sometimes..but."  
  
"Kisama!" Not having any patience, Wufei ran out of the music room.  
  
"Wait!" Quatre called out to Wufei. He was ready to make a run and to follow Wufei until a hand placed on his shoulder and stopped him. Quatre turned around, suppressing his urge to brush off the offending hand.  
  
Trowa only looked at Quatre with confidence in his eyes. "I trust Duo."  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Heero laughed. He laughed so hard and his lungs were aching so bad that he could hardly breath. He laughed so hard that his head felt like exploding and that the only thing to keep him sane is the pain eradiating from his physical body. Heero did not care. He laughed. What else could he do but to laugh at this irony. This was his damnation and salvation all together! All these years, he relived this scene over and over again in his head. Sure, the character changed but the situation and dialogue remained the same. Still sitting on the cold floor, he supported his upper body with both of his hands behind his back. The laugh subsided as he focused at the long haired boy in front him. The same expression. The same determination. A bitter smirk tucked at the corner of his mouth. Finally he would know. Finally they would be answered. Finally, the ghost in his endless nightmare would speak to him.  
  
Heero's assassin was not surprised at Heero's outburst. Years of doing his "job" had allowed him to see what people would react at the gunpoint. The rich ones would beg and try to bribe him with wealth. The politicians, especially the corrupt ones, would pee in their pants and yell futilely for the dead bodyguards. The smart ones would attempt to talk their way out by trying to seek his intention. And the insane ones, mostly they welcomed death.. The long hair boy looked down on the broken boy. It was his job to relieve their sufferings from the world after all.  
  
"How?" Heero paused, trying to sort out his breathing. "How did you become what you are?" Heero stared right into the blank expression of the man who claimed to be Shinigami. His eyes traced the handsome outline of his assassin. At the same time, his mind recalled the face of his previous lover. Heero ached and wondered what drove these two men, whom he knew to be the most compassionate person in the world, to become this deadly assassins.  
  
The assassin was thrown off for a split second but smirked. "How?" Maybe he was wrong. This one was not insane. This one was a smart one. "Revenge." He shrugged carelessly.  
  
Heero merely raised his eyebrow.  
  
The assassin chuckled. Okay, maybe he was right the first time. Heero apparently did not want to talk his way out. This kid had lost his sanity. He wanted to know why? Hell, he would tell him why.  
  
With gun still aiming at Heero, he kneeled down again and pressed his mouth next to his ear. "Remember? That stranger, " his breath blew hot air onto Heero's sensitive ears. "He took away everything, leaving the kid nothing to offer." His lips were now practically glued to the ear. "Do you know what it is like? To know that you aren't worth anything more than the dirt on the ground." The gun pressed on Heero's temple, threatening to leave an indentation. "To feel that every inch of your body did not belong to you. to realize that this world is just another version of hell."  
  
Heero trembled. Not out of fear but out of the realization of what had really happened to Duo during those days.  
  
The assassin paused briefly before another chuckle escaped him again. "It didn't help even when the police caught the guy red handed. You know? Fucking bastards. You have me to thank because I saved his sanity when the court decided to find the murderer temporally insanity." The assassin gave a sinister laugh. "Temporally insane! Can you fucking believe that!? They didn't bother to send him to the electric chair! Not even life in prison! What did they do? They locked him up in the mental institution for a minimum of 10 years!" The assassin abruptly stood up. "Ten fucking years! It was unacceptable." He waved the gun wildly in the air and paced in the room. "It was absolutely unacceptable." His free hand pressed hard on his temple. His lips trembled with both anger and excitement. "So I told him the only way to survive, the only way to battle. To be trained as an assassin and became one of the best... With my help of course." The assassin stopped, reminiscing his great accomplishments.  
  
"And when that day came. Oh.. how we waited. you have no idea." The assassin's grin grew bigger. "We waited for the day of his release.. The day he walked out of the mental institute alone. It was a suitable raining day perfect for our disguise in the car. We could have taken him out just like that with a single bullet." He snapped his fingers. "But that would be wrong. Because death," He paused, and his eyes gleamed with danger, "would be a luxury that he was not allowed to have."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You mean you already broke away from White Fang two years ago?" Hope blossomed as Quatre held tightly onto Trowa's arms. "Both of you?" Maybe Duo wouldn't do it after all. Maybe it was just a scare.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Duo was the one who suggested. He was on leave for a few days and all of the sudden he returned and told me that he was tired of killing.that he wanted to leave the team."  
  
"Something happened?"  
  
Trowa lightly shook his head. "He never told me anything only that he was tired. It was a mutual feeling so I left with him."  
  
"But I don't understand. If you already left the team, why are you.. I mean why would Duo obey Quinze? It shouldn't matter anymore."  
  
"Initially Duo was just doing some hacking jobs for Quinze." Trowa lowered his eyes sadly. "I should have known. I never really question where the money came from. I guess a part of me didn't want to admit it." Trowa paused, silently berating himself for not realizing it sooner. "But Quinze was desperate. He needed us to finish the job for him because he was running out of time. Your father and General Lowell were on his tail." Trowa suppressed his anger. "So he threatened us with the orphanage we are running."  
  
Quatre absorbed the information. Something was wrong. It didn't fit. "But.. You were in the school here first. Duo couldn't have followed us here. It didn't make sense."  
  
"According to Duo, he had already tracked you down last year. But before he could report to Quinze, the media had found you and so you moved again. It just turned out that the next school you moved to was fairly close to ours. so Quinze made the arrangement for you to move again. Some small incident that wouldn't force you to change to different state, but enough to get your guys out of that school and transfer to somewhere close, which is ours."  
  
Quatre stared at Trowa, not believing. His mind worked like a slide machine that went through the memory of last school in fast pace. Finally scenes of a girl annoyingly following around Heero jumped into focus. "Relena? Relena Peacecraft? You are telling me that Relena purposedly tried to irritate us so that.." Quatre gasped. The image of Relena slamming Heero into the lockers and Wufei's violent response flashed into Quatre's memory.  
  
Trowa did not answer. He didn't need to anyway.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"Imagination is the key. I tell you." The long hair boy had now dragged a chair in front of Heero and sat comfortably with one of his leg rested on the other. He was no longer aiming at his victim's forehead either. The hands relaxed in his lap. "We blindfolded the damn guy and we tied him to a chair. Naked. We left him like that for the first few hours. We didn't do anything to him. We didn't have to. We let his own imagination work against him. We let him lived in his own creation of fear." He smirked. "And when he was just starting to calm down, we struck." He tilted his head, trying to recall the details. "What did we do first? Oh, I think we cut off his left.. no, right ear first. And when he was starting to fall asleep, we dumped water on him." The cold assassin paused, taking his time to drown in the past. "You see.. Constant insecurity and sleep deprivation was the best combination of torture. Of course we had to fuel his imagination once a while too. We brought in rats the second day. We made sure he heard the rats well before we actually released the hungry animals on him. It was great. To hear him scream like the lowly creatures that were nipping on him at the same moment. It was fantastic."  
  
Heero sat still on the ground. Quiet. Though the words fazed in and out of his consciousness as he fought hard to stay awake, Heero now understood Duo. Overlooking those gruesome details of tortures and manic laughs, he saw a tormented soul who needed the love that was cruelly stripped away from him. at the age of six. Heero stared into the violet eyes, remembering Duo's cocky grins, playful attitudes and ingenious wits. Even now, when the Duo in front of him was recounting the murderous act that he did, Heero did not look at him in disgust. On the contrary, He just wanted to hold Duo in his arms and told him that it was all over and that it was okay because from now on he would be there for him. Half listening to Duo's words, Heero had finally admitted to himself that he had become attracted to him and eventually loved him. He fixed his focus on the assassin in front him. Yes. He loved him.  
  
"... by the fourth day, he was in no shape to scream anymore. But don't you worry because there are many ways to make a man howl in pain." Duo stopped. He spun the gun between his fingers. His eyes slightly looked to upper left, listing the ways of torturing in his mind. "And I was going to fucking skin his leg. You know how you do it? You inject water into the sublayer of the skin so that you could cut into the flesh and peel off the skin right off the meat just like you are peeling an orange [1]. It won't be as much physical pain as you would think because the fucking nerve end came right off with the skin. But it would hurt like hell because the victim would feel as much pain as he thought he should. Again, imagination is the key." The assassin gave a menacing laugh. "It would have been soooo much fun."  
  
Heero did not cringe away from his vivid description. Instead, he silently cursed the man who had taken away his past and happiness.  
  
As the laugh subsided, the grin on the assassin slowly faded. "But then Duo had to go ahead and took that away from me. The stupid ingrate. Didn't he know that I was doing all these for his sake? The least he could do was to give me ..."  
  
"What did Duo do?" Heero quietly interrupted.  
  
The assassin was startled as he heard the question from Heero. He looked at the boy on the floor and for the first time since he started to recant the past, he noticed the boy. The surprise did not last too long as he answered the boy. "He ended his suffering. He delivered a bullet right between his eyes, sending him to the comfort of .."  
  
Heero widened his eyes as he saw the assassin stopped in the middle of his sentence and tumbled back in imbalance. His one hand pressed his temple and the other hand wildly flapped in the air trying to look for a support. The whole thing lasted about a few seconds as the long hair boy steadied himself and took control again. When Heero finally meet the pair of violet eyes, he was surprised. The vacant eyes were cleared. They were calm.  
  
"Heero." The long hair boy started. "This world has so much pain. It is just another version of hell." He looked at Heero with compassion and love in his eyes. "I wanted to help you to get away from it. You don't deserve to suffer like this. We will go together. We will both get the salvation we need. I swear on my love for you, it would almost be painless."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It's too late. Even if you have me right now, you cannot convict me." Qunize looked at Odin with defiance. His hands were cuffed behind his back and a trail of blood streaming down his lips.  
  
"Try me." Odin squeezed the words from his gritting teeth. He used all of his energy to refrain himself from choking the man in front of him to death.  
  
Quinze only grinned.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"Just like you relieved your father's suffering." Heero used the last of his energy and backed himself to a wall. He locked his eyes to his executioner. One part of him agreed with Duo. He was right. Heero was tired. The physical pain was becoming unbearable. It would be nice if someone would do the favor for him. He knew he would make it a clean shot. Just like he claimed, it would almost be painless. But then another part of him grieved. For the weight he saw on the long hair boy's shoulder. How it had severely damaged his sanity. He wanted to save him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Even if that meant living in this messed up world where jealousy and mistrust lurked in people's souls . Heero took another big breath. He would follow his heart. It did not matter the outcome. It only mattered that Duo understood his love. He needed to say it.  
  
Duo backed a step as he saw Heero painfully opened his jaws and silently mouthed 'I love you'. Duo felt the world spin and the familiar gun in his hand suddenly became as heavy as it was 12 years ago. He felt weak and struggled to aim the target. "I am doing this to help him. I am ending his suffering." Duo muttered and fought to aim the target with the accuracy and precision he had acquired from his training. But it didn't work. He couldn't. Suddenly, he felt an invisible pair of hand cupped his own hands and helped him steady the gun.  
  
//Do it again//  
  
Duo shuddered. The familiar voice awakened his memory. His mother's begging started to surface in the background. He looked at his hands. They were so small, so innocent. They were just like the ones belonging to a six-year-old child.  
  
//Do it.//  
  
The stranger's voice was as firm as Duo had remembered. Duo cried. Tears running down his cheek like 12 years ago. "Please don't make me do it. Please don't make me do it.." He muttered and fought hard to steady the hands. But the awful gun was just so heavy. He needed to pull the trigger now or else..  
  
/*I love you*/  
  
Duo closed his eyes, images of his father occupied his mind. His father had meant what he said. His face was full of love and acceptance.  
  
//Do it.//  
  
With his eyes still closed, Duo felt the stranger's invisible hand slowly withdrawn from his hands. His body trembled. "Please don't make me do it. Please don't make me do it."  
  
"It's all right. It was in the past. Duo. I love you." Heero rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes and feeling his consciousness slipping away. He had said the words. Nothing mattered.  
  
Duo snapped his eyes open. The image of his dying father superimposed on Heero. Duo froze and felt someone had knocked him in the head and brought him back to the reality. Realization and self-loathing raged in his mind. He did the only thing he could to relief the conflict in his inner self. He screamed.  
  
Heero heard Duo's anguish scream and followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. Before he could open his eyes, warm lips were already pressing against his cold ones.  
  
"I am so sorry Heero. I am so sorry." Duo broke away the kiss to say the words. His forehead leaned against Heero's and his hands cupped his face. "For 12 years I had vowed for revenge.. but I still lost. He had me in his palm even when I brutally killed him. God, I almost killed you. I almost did. God help me if I did. My hands are already stained with blood. I am so sorry.. I.."  
  
Heero only smiled and sealed their lips together again. His tongue gently caressed Duo's trembling lips. As Duo calmed down a little, his tongue entered Duo's mouth, seeking for warmth and love. He brought his hands painfully up and wrapped around Duo's shaking shoulder. He would give him shelter. He would give him warmth. He would give him the love he needed to survive. They would heal together. They would face the world as one.  
  
Duo slowly relaxed and bathed in Heero's comforting embrace. He subdued his breathing and lost himself in Heero's gentle caress. It had been so long since anyone touched him like this. He felt peace. A sense of tranquility overwhelmed him. He had finally come home. Maybe after all he could..  
  
Without warning, the sound of footsteps and faint shouts of Heero's name echoed in the hallway.  
  
Duo blinked. As he hastily pushed himself away from Heero, he saw the confusion on Heero's face. Duo shivered. He had already missed his warmth. "Heero.." Duo started to sob. "My hands are stained with so much blood. I can't deserve this. I just can't." Duo abruptly stood up and practically dived for his gun.  
  
It took a few seconds before Heero registered the situation. He struggled to get up to follow Duo but his body was still weak. Helplessly, he watched in horror as Duo picked up the gun and place on Duo's temple. "Stop it, Duo." Heero fought to lessen the desperation in his voice. He had to remain calm and soothing. "You don't have to do this."  
  
Tears continued to pour out of Duo's eyes. Biting down his lips, he shook his head. He averted his gaze and focused on the ceiling. He couldn't take the risk of looking at Heero right now.  
  
The sound of the footsteps came closer as Heero shakily stood up with one hand on the wall supporting his bodyweight.  
  
"I love you, Heero." Shutting his eyes, Duo muttered. Prayers to God lingered at his lips as he placed his finger on the trigger.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wufei stopped dead in the middle of the hallway as he heard a gun fired. Time seemed to freez up as the ringing of the gunshot remained vivid in his ears.  
  
"HEERO!!!!" Finally as the reality settled in, Wufei broke into a run, racing toward the origin of the sound.  
  
TBC  
  
----- Have faith in the author ^___^ ---- 


	13. Trust: A New Beginning

****HAVE FAITH IN THE AUTHOR!!!! PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END****  
  
Title: Trust 13/13 conclusion ^_^  
  
Author: Canisa  
  
Warning: shounai, angst, OOC (MAJOR OOC!), AU, torture (no gundam!)  
  
Paring: 1+2 and 3+4  
  
Beta: misuzu gowa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters  
  
Warning: LOOONNGG chapter ^_^ I was going to split in two, but couldn't find a good place to stop. so Please be patient and read to the end ^_^  
  
Previous:  
  
Wufei stopped dead in the middle of the hallway as he heard a gun fired. Time seemed to freezing up as the ringing of the gunshot remained vivid in his ears.  
  
"HEERO!!!!" Finally as the reality set in, Wufei broke into a run, racing toward the origin of the sound.  
  
Chapter 13 - A New Beginning-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
2 Months Later  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mr. Yuy. Who killed your parents?" Romefeller stopped his pacing in the courtroom and looked directly into Heero's eyes. Well into his 60's, the old defense attorney did not lose the touch of his authoritative tone.  
  
"Zechs Merquise." Heero replied, sitting solemnly in the witness stand. To say the name with such calmness was surprisingly easier than he had previously thought.  
  
"What was your relationship with Zechs Merquise?"  
  
"He was my boyfriend."  
  
"What was the age difference between you and your boyfriend?"  
  
"5 years."  
  
"How old were you when you started your relationship?"  
  
"14." Heero replied impassively.  
  
Romefeller smiled. Glancing at the jury, he was sure that they were shocked by Heero's answer. "Did your parents approve of your relationship with Zechs Merquise?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How did they react to your relationship?" Romefeller knew to win is to hit at where it hurts. He smiled at Heero's controlled expression.  
  
"Objection. The parents' reaction to the relationship is irrelevant to this case." Prosecutor Noin Lucrezia rose from her seat. She new that Judge Novinta probably would not agree with her but it would buy Heero some time.  
  
"I am just trying to establish other possible motives behind Zechs Merquise' action."  
  
"Overruled. Mr. Yuy, please answer the question."  
  
"They discouraged it." Heero finally said quietly.  
  
"Discouraged? As simple as that?" The lawyer smirked. Walking back to his desk, he picked up a file. "According to the police report, two weeks before the murder took place, a neighbor reported a violent commotion in your house that night." He paused, eyeing at Heero coldly. He was pleased to find him tensed. "Please tell us what was the commotion about?"  
  
"We had a fight." Clenching his fists beneath the witness stand, Heero replied calmly.  
  
"A fight. About what?"  
  
Heero glared at Romefeller. "They wanted me to break up with Zechs."  
  
Romefeller raised his eyebrows. He walked quickly toward witness stand and shoved a stack of papers in front of Heero. "According to the police who arrived at the scene of your so called "fight", isn't it true that your parents were in a state of hysteria?" Romefeller paused for the effect to settle in. " And you. You had sliced your own wrist and because of that, you were hospitalized for 2 days?"  
  
Heero only bit down his lips. His hand unconsciously brushed over the healed wound.  
  
"That was a question." Romefellor arrogantly prompted Heero for the answer he wanted.  
  
"Yes." Heero shot a murderous glance at Romefeller. How dare he taint his memory of his family like that.  
  
Romefeller was satisfied. He turned his back to Heero and gracefully walked toward the jury stand. "Ladies and Gentleman. The death of Senator HeeroYuy and his wife was unfortunate. However, this crime has nothing to do with my client. As I have established earlier, the only connection between Zechs Merquise and my client, Quinze, was that my client was Zechs Merguise's direct commanding officer. That was all. There was no indication of my client ordering Zechs Merguise to kill Senator Yuy and his wife. In fact, my client ceased to be his commander two years BEFORE the murder took place. Zechs Merquise killed Senator Yuy and his wife because of their violent objection to his relationship with their son. Ladies and Gentlemen. This crime has nothing to do with my client as Ms. Lucrezia was telling you. This is only a crime of passion. An act of a man who was driven by his love of this witness." Romefeller turned and smirked at Heero. "Don't you think so? Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero suppressed the urge to get up from his seat and knock down the irritating lawyer. His fingers dug into his pants, bruising his already healed body.  
  
"No more questions." Romefeller said as he returned to his seat. Victorious smile lingered at his mouth.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Merian sat quietly on the bench just outside of the courtroom. She couldn't stand to see his cousin under the scrutiny of that bastard. She had heard of Romefeller's name often on TV. He was a big shot lawyer in the city, who was both annoyingly smart and irritatingly arrogant. He fit the image of a blood-sucking lawyer perfectly.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and people started to walk out for a break for lunch. Merian hastily stood up on her toes looking for familiar faces.  
  
"Dad! How did it go? Was Heero holding up okay?" Merian shouted as she waved her hands in the air. Her petite figure did not help when it comes to making people noticing her.  
  
But Odin did. Pushing away from the crowd, he walked toward his adopted daughter. "That Romefeller was a bastard. Intelligent but a bastard." Odin reached Merian's side. "But it will be okay. We will nail Quinze with the evidence you helped find." Odin placed his hands reassuringly on Merian's shoulder. "Did I tell you that you did a good job?" Odin looked at Merian with love and pride. "I knew you would make it on time."  
  
Merian blushed. "I didn't do much. and I felt bad that I."  
  
"Merian!" Quatre called out and rushed toward the Chinese girl while Wufei and Heero trailing behind him. "I am so glad you are here!"  
  
Merian suppressed her snickers as she saw Wufei trying to avoid looking at her. Behind that badass attitude of his, he was in fact a very shy guy after all.  
  
"Wufei and I are heading to a café nearby for lunch, would you like to join us? Merian?" Quatre gave his trademark sunshine-smile. His innocent gesture betrayed nothing in his private mind.  
  
Merian barely held back her chuckle as she caught Wufei elbowing Quatre mercilessly from the back. "Sure. Dad, you want to come too?"  
  
Odin patted Merian's head with affection. "That's all right. You go ahead. I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Heero, you are not coming either?" Watching her father's retreating back, Merian turned her attention to her cousin.  
  
Heero only lightly shook his head.  
  
Merian took a long look at her cousin. Romefeller must have been very tough on him during the cross-examination. "You are going to the cemetery?" Noticing that he was holding a dozen of yellow flowers, Merian gently asked. "Do you want me to drive you there?"  
  
Heero shook his head again. He leaned toward Merian and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Merian. Thank you for everything."  
  
Merian smiled as Heero started to walk away. Heero was strong. The outcome of this trial didn't matter anymore. He would be fine. because a whole new beginning was just waiting for him around the corner.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"May I help you?" General Lowell's secretary asked politely. Secretly, she thanked to the dim lighting in the office for she was blushing very badly due to the handsome man standing in front of her. She was mesmerized in his long golden hair and crystal blue eyes. How old could he be? Maybe in his mid 20's? The secretary involuntarily shifted in her chair.  
  
The man only smiled. "I have an appointment with General Lowell. If I could just wait in his office, that would be great."  
  
"Sure. General Lowell just called and said that he will be back in 5 minute or so. Please go ahead and make yourself comfortable."  
  
The man gently nodded and started to head toward Odin's office.  
  
"Sir?" It took a few seconds for the secretary to finally return to her normal self as she called out apologizing after the handsome visitor. "I am so terribly sorry but I forgot to take your name down." The secretary silently berated herself. How unprofessional of her to let a man into the office without actually checking for his name on the calendar?!  
  
The man paused and turned around. His face was as serene as the surface of a lake on a quiet summer night. "Milliard Peacecraft."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"Were you under Qunize's command when you were still part of White Fang?" Noin looked at her key witness. She knew that if she played this card right, they would definitely win this case. No doubt about it.  
  
"Yes." The young witness nodded and gave a verbal confirmation.  
  
"Were you giving a direct order from Quinze to track Heero down?"  
  
"No. Quinze did not order me to track down Heero. He approached Duo to do the job."  
  
Noin nodded. "And let us clarify. Duo Maxwell was your partner during the years when you belonged to White Fang under Quinze's command? And when he approached Mr. Maxwell, you two already broke away from his team?"  
  
Trowa nodded and gave a verbal confirmation again.  
  
"What did he ask Duo to do?"  
  
"He had threatened my former partner to track down and murder Heero Yuy." Trowa said impassively.  
  
"How did he threaten your former partner?"  
  
"He told him that he would reveal his identity as a government assassin." Trowa looked at Quinze. His barely masked the hatred in his tone. "He threatened him with the orphanage that we were running. He knew Duo wouldn't risk that."  
  
"Did you notify Odin Lowell about this?"  
  
"Yes. I told him that Quinze was behind the assassination of Senator Yuy and his wife and that he was tracking down Heero Yuy as well."  
  
"And you have provided hard evidence for that?" Noin asked.  
  
"Yes. Zech Marquis' diary, the computer print out of Quinze's secure email from Duo's computer and a tape of Quinze and Duo Maxwell's phone conversation are in your possession."  
  
Noin nodded. "For the record of this courtroom," Noin picked up the mentioned evidence to show to the jury, "Trowa Barton has provided these evidence to support his statement. I will present the diary later when I do cross-examination with Quinze but for now," Noin took the computer print out and brought it in front of Trowa. "Please read what's on this paper."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Shinigami, track down Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang ASAP. Signed White Fang."  
  
"Thank you. Was shinigami Duo's codename?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what was on this tape?" Noin picked up the tape and started to insert it into a tape player.  
  
"It was a conversation between Quinze and Shinigami. Quinze had asked Duo to terminate Heero Yuy and kidnap Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang."  
  
Noin nodded. She played the tape after the judge approved the action. The voice of the defendant was unmistakably played from the tape.  
  
"Did Duo Maxwell obey the command?" Noin asked.  
  
"He tried. But he couldn't do it." Trowa paused and lowered his eyes. "He ended up killing himself."  
  
Noin flipped through the pages of the file in her hand. "According to the police report, you found Duo Maxwell's body in the school on the night of November third. He had shot himself in the temple. Died instantly. Heero Yuy was found in the same room, beaten. Was that correct?"  
  
"Yes." Trowa gave the confirmation for the record of the court.  
  
"No further questions." Noin sat down. Trowa was a strong character. Romefeller would meet his challenge for the day. He could argue the authenticity of the email and the tape all he want. Noin glanced at the jury and inwardly smiled. She knew that she had the jury wrapped around her fingers. All she had to do was to establish Quinze's motive behind the murder with Zechs' diary.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero opened the car door and stepped out. The cemetery was quiet. The wind blew across his face, tossing his messy brown hair under the bright sun light. He brought his hand up immediately, protecting the fragile flowers in his other hand.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Heero's driver lowered down the window glasses and called out after Heero. "You know, to keep you company and stuff." His elbow rested on the window frame.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No. I'd like to go alone."  
  
The young driver shrugged carelessly. "If you say so." He lowered the driver seat and leaned back. "I'll just wait here for you then."  
  
Heero nodded and turned, starting to pace down the small trail.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"How is Heero?"  
  
"He is holding up all right." Odin closed his office door behind him and then started to walk toward the bar. "Some wine?" Without waiting for his answers, he opened the cabinet and retrieved two crystal wineglass.  
  
Sitting on the sofa, Milliard only smiled faintly. "I am glad Trowa came forward. Otherwise Quinze might have slipped through your fingers."  
  
Odin poured the wine into the glasses. "We will get him. With your diary and Duo's evidence, I will make sure he won't see the daylight for the rest of his life."  
  
Milliard said nothing. Instead, he gracefully accepted the wine as Odin sat down on a chair next to the sofa. The two men sipped the wine in silence as soft piano solo was played in the background.  
  
After it seemed like an eternity, Milliard put down his glass on the table and looked squarely into Odin's eyes. "Are you sure you are just going to let me go like this? I was the one who killed your brother. Not Quinze."  
  
"Did you have a choice when you killed my brother?" Odin asked calmly. Sincerity and understanding radiated from his gaze.  
  
Milliard looked at the composed man for a long time before he lowered his eyes. "No. I didn't."  
  
"Quinze was responsible for the murder. Not you. You were only a nineteen year old child who tried to save his sister." Odin brought the glass near his lips. "Besides, without you, I wouldn't have suspected Quinze. He covered his track well. You led me to him. You gave us the evidence we needed to convict him. That was enough."  
  
Milliard stared at his wine glass. "It still won't bring the dead back. What I did to Heero was."  
  
Odin threw his head back and laughed. "My apology." Odin steadied himself. "When you showed up in my office few months ago, I thought I saw a ghost." Odin finished the wine with a gulp. "Believe it or not, Heero is resilient kid. He will be fine. Though the past three years were confusing to him, he has picked up his life again."  
  
Milliard smiled.  
  
"Still no sign of your sister?"  
  
Milliard shook his head. "No. I have a bad feeling that Quinze had already brainwashed her."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Milliard accepted the sympathy with a gentle nod. "What would be my next mission." He stood up gracefully and held out his hands to Odin.  
  
Without hesitation, Odin returned the handshake. "Do you want me to tell Heero that.."  
  
"No." Milliard shouted out uncharacteristically before he realized his action. Feeling the sudden adrenaline rushed through his veins, he fought hard to return to his graceful self. "Zechs is dead. As simple as that." Finally after recomposing himself, he added softly.  
  
Odin looked at the killer of his brother for a long time and was surprised that there was no hatred on his part. "All right then." Odin said quietly and watched Milliard strolled out of his office, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Isn't it true that you have detained Zechs' Merquise's sister, Relena Peacecraft, so that Zechs Merquise would follow your order?" Noin pressed her question. Her gentle voice and her patience were already eradicated by Quinze's stubbornness.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"According to Zechs' diary. You threatened him to murder Heero Yuy and his family with the life of his sister, Relena Peacecraft." Noin held up an old diary and faced the jury.  
  
"Anyone could have faked a diary."  
  
"Our experts had already checked the handwriting in this diary. It matched perfectly with Zechs Marquis' handwriting. And we all know that Zechs is dead. The dead doesn't fake his own dairy." Noin took a deep breath. " I will remind you that you are under oath. Did you or did you not kidnap Relena Peacecraft in order to persuade Zechs Marquis to murder Senator Yuy and his wife?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Quinze smirked, not intimidated by Noin's firm voice. "I have no reason to kill them."  
  
Noin looked at Quinze and hated him for lying so easily. "Very well. Why don't we start establishing your motive for the murder?" Noin started to walk back to her table.  
  
"If you are going to say it's due to the political reason, you are wrong. His policy did not affect the funding to my department. I have no reason to go against him." Quinze smiled.  
  
Noin turned and to Quinze's surprise, she did not show any signs of distress. "No." Noin smiled back. "I don't believe it's due to political reason either. If it were only politics, you would have order a quick assassination and plucked him off easily. Instead of making up this elaborate plan..."  
  
"Objection!" Romefeller broke his silence. "Ms. Lucrezia is ..."  
  
"I withdrew my statement. I am sorry." Not even looking at Romefeller, Noin cut him off. She cleared her throat and took a short time to recollect herself. "Mr. Quinze, where were you born?"  
  
"Objection." Romefeller stood up, irritation shown on his face. "How is this relevant to this case?"  
  
"I am trying to establish the motive of murder." Noin quietly retorted.  
  
"Please get to the point quickly." Eying at the young prosecutor, Judge Novinta said.  
  
Noin nodded. "Where were you born?" She repeated.  
  
"Wakefield, Colorado." Quinze tossed her the answer without care.  
  
"Heero Yuy and Sophia Yuy were also born in Wakefield, Colorado, weren't they?"  
  
Quinze shrugged. "The town is not that small. How should I know?"  
  
Noin smiled, holding up a thick book. "I did some digging in your past and came across this high school yearbook." She flipped through the pages and brought it up in front of Quinze. "Was this you?"  
  
Quinze spared a glance. His easy attitude was slowly fading away. "Sure, that's me. What do you want?"  
  
With the yearbook still stayed on the witness stand, she flipped the pages again. "Please read out this student's name."  
  
This time Quinze didn't even look at the yearbook. "Heero Yuy." He slightly trembled as he said the words.  
  
Noin flipped the pages again. "How about her?"  
  
"Sophia Davitt." The name rolled out his tongue in a whisper.  
  
Noin leaned toward Quinze. She looked at Quinze for a full second before she asked softly. "Were you, Heero Yuy and Sophia Yuy childhood friends?"  
  
Quinze did not look back at her. He gazed at the clock in the back of room.  
  
"I could call up the people in this yearbook one by one and they will all testify the same thing. Don't make me go through that trouble." Noin stepped away from the witness stand and started to head toward the jury. "Were you all childhood friends?"  
  
"Yes." Quinze quietly said.  
  
"Did you and Heero Yuy served in the same unit when you were in the army?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were friends. Best of friends." Noin returned to the witness stand and flipped the pages of the yearbook again to show Quinze a picture of young Heero Yuy.  
  
"Why? Love? Jealousy? Betrayal?"  
  
Quinze continued to stare at the clock.  
  
"Objection." Romefeller called out.  
  
"Sustained. Ms. Lucrezia, I see what you are doing. But please clarify your question."  
  
Noin nodded. "Heero Yuy turned to politics after his military career and married Sophia Davitt only one year after." Noin paused, making sure the jury was following her words. "Were you jealous of him? Were you in love with Sophia? Or did you feel betrayed when Heero Yuy left the military and turned to politics?"  
  
"Objection!" Romefeller did not hide his angry in his voice. His face started turning a shade of crimson red. "She is making.."  
  
Noin impatiently cut off Romefeller for the second time. "I am trying to show the jury why Quinze wanted Heero Yuy dead."  
  
"Overruled. Mr. Quinze, please answer the questions."  
  
Quinze averted his gaze and looked at the picture in front of him. Memory of Heero and Sophia flooded his mind, triggering a part of him that he had tried so hard to forget.  
  
"Mr. Quinze, please answer the question." Judge Novinta prompted the defendant.  
  
Quinze sat rigidly in the witness stand and lowered his head. Only the rise and fall of his shoulders indicated that he was still breathing.  
  
Silence roamed in the air, threatening to suffocate the people in the courtroom. Noin only stood near the witness stand. She looked at the deflated defendant impassively.  
  
"I plead guilty for conspiring to kill Heero and Sophia." Finally Quinze broke the silence. A drop of tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero brushed the snow-covering tombstone and kneeled down by its side. He gently placed a single yellow flower on the white grave. He gazed at the words on the stone as the cold winter breeze blowing across the trees quietly for the leaves were already gone. Though Heero was only wearing his thin trench coat, he was not bothered by the freezing weather of January. There was only one thing on his mind. He closed his eyes.  
  
Few minutes pasted in silence before Heero stood up. "Sleep well, love." Casting his last glance, Heero turned and was surprised to find his driver standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"Sorry. But Quatre called. And I just couldn't wait for you to come back to tell you that Quinze pleaded guilty." The driver smiled. "That Noin is something isn't she?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything. He only looked at the young driver with a serene expression.  
  
"That was him?" The driver looked pasted Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Hum..." The driver walked toward the grave and stared at the words on the tombstone. "I only met him a couple times. He was actually one of the handsome type." The driver turned his attention back to Heero. "You know, the ones that knock you down with a smile first before they blow your head off." The driver grinned. "Just like me."  
  
"Are you jealous?" The corner of his mouth slightly lifted as Heero asked.  
  
"Me? Jealous? Are you kidding?" The driver shook his head wildly, causing his long chestnut braid blown in the gusty wind. "I am the best you can get, baby."  
  
"I thought you don't lie."  
  
"I don't. No one can be jealous of a dead corpse." The driver glanced at the grave. "This is your first time visiting his grave?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, the first time I came was right after the hospital." Heero gazed at the tombstone. "I could finally face him."  
  
"What did you tell him? You were sitting there for a while."  
  
Heero only smiled. "That I fell in love again. With a baka."  
  
The driver pouted. His violet eyes comically showed the disapproval of the word "baka".  
  
Heero only chuckled and held his hand. "Let's go, Solo. It's getting cold."  
  
'Solo' pouted again. "You know, I really don't like that name. Feel like I am Harrison Ford in Star War or something.[1]"  
  
Heero leaned toward 'Solo' and placed an affectionate kiss on his lips. "What's wrong with Harrison Ford? He is a popular guy. Rich and famous too."  
  
"He is SOOO OOOLLLLD." 'Solo' made a face. "How about Van. I like that. You know, from Vision of Escaflowne. He kicks ass."  
  
"Anything is fine with me. Your old name is off the limit though."  
  
"I hate lying."  
  
"'Duo' was not your true name either." Heero was amused. "You thought of that name because you knew you had a dual personality."  
  
"I still do. Hence I should get my old name back. 'Solo' is misleading."  
  
Heero laughed this time. "A couple years later maybe. When there is less publicity."  
  
Duo smiled. Honestly, he didn't really care what his name was. What mattered to him the most was that Heero was with him, that Heero loved him. "I never had a chance to say 'thank you' to Merian." Duo pulled Heero in and encircled him with his arms. "I never thanked her for giving me the second life to love you." [2]  
  
Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder. He inhaled his special scent and purred in content. "I already told her. She knew." Heero paused. "How is your hand?"  
  
"It's okay. I probably won't be able to hold a gun for a while with that hand. But I can still protect you with my other."  
  
Heero smiled. "I think Merian felt bad that she shot your hand. There was no time for her to aim accurately at the gun. "  
  
"Screw my hand." Duo looked into Heero's eyes. "I would risk anything to be with you. I am so sorry that I actually wanted to kill myself. I."  
  
Heero cut off Duo's words by sealing their lips together. He felt Duo's soft lips succumbed underneath the kiss. They would find happiness together. Heero knew that for a fact.  
  
"Will you love me?" Heero broke away from the kiss and stared into the violet eyes.  
  
"As long as you love me, Heero."  
  
"What if I decide to love you forever?"  
  
"Then forever it is." [3]  
  
THE END  
  
----------------  
  
Hey! Did I fool you? Did I fool you? ^_^;;;  
  
Gosh, I am so evil at times.. ^__^  
  
So when did you guess that Duo didn't die afterall? ^__^  
  
I hope the curveball of Meiran is not too much. ^__^;;;;;  
  
Um.. since this is the last chapter of this series.. please please drop me a line! Or even just hit the reply button!!! I am very interested in knowing how many people actually stay to the end of this fic! ^_^ pretty please? Just for this lowly author's own satisfaction? Thanks in advance!  
  
Btw, there is a three part epilogue... coming up soon! ^__~  
  
Note:  
  
[1] um.. am I the only one that whenever Solo's name comes up, I think of Harrison Ford? ^_^;  
  
[2] Did you catch this? Merian's name came up once in chapter 10, when Odin was praying that Merian would make it on time ^_^ if you did, a cookie for you!  
  
[3] You know.. I think I have heard this line before.. either from a movie or from some other fiction or.. I don't know.. but it sounds very familiar to me.. Anyhow, I like it so much that I am using it here.. If it turns out it's from your fic, I will be glad to credit you for it ^__^  
  
[4] Just a general notice.. Um.I do not know law AT ALL! All my knowledge comes from the show: LAW and ORDER. Great show by the way.. Please forgive me for butchering the court scenes or even attempted to write court scenes ^_^; 


End file.
